


Drabbles

by PennyPenguin



Series: Drabble Series [1]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Hybrids, M/M, Multiple AU, One Shot Collection, Protective guys, Vampires, Were-Creatures, protective hybrids, tattoo artist!hoseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 27,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyPenguin/pseuds/PennyPenguin
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles and Oneshots! Each chapter is separate!Short stories about the boys based on prompts and requests for whatever group is requested.There will also be separate works for each group soon!





	1. Prompt Page

Send in a Number and who you want the story to be about! 

REQUESTS CURRENTLY CLOSED!!!!!!!!!!

1\. “I love you. I hope you know that.”

2\. “I bought this because I thought you’d like it.”

3\. “I just feel safe with you. Like nothing bad can happen.”

4.“You’re adorable, and I can’t believe I have you all to myself.”

5\. “Are you warm enough? “

6\. “I don’t like when you say things like that. To me, you’re perfect.”

7\. “I like it when you say my name.”

8\. “I care about you. I’ve always cared about you.”

9\. “You’re soft and warm and I don’t want you to move.”

10\. “I love kissing you.”

11\. “I’m just glad you’re safe. I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you.”

12\. “Welcome home.”

13\. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

14\. “You make me want to become a better person.”

15\. “She’s/he’s not my boyfriend!”

16\. “I always want to kiss you.”

17\. “I’m really lucky to have you.”

18\. “I think it’s adorable how easily you blush.”

19\. “I just want to take care of you.”

20\. “Don’t tell me not to worry, because I’m going to do that anyway.”

21\. “I made you some breakfast.”

22\. “If you’re so cold, why didn’t you say something? Come here.”

23\. “I guess time flies when you’re with somebody you love.”

24\. “I never want you to think you’re anything less than my top priority.”

25\. “You look really cute in that.”

26\. “You and I aren’t supposed to be separated from each other”

27\. “I never noticed your eyes were this [colour].”

28\. “Your heartbeat’s really loud.”

29\. “You asleep?”

30\. “I like this, being so close to you.”

31\. “Your hair keeps falling into your eyes, do you know that? Here, lemme just—”

32\. “You’re so, so, so pretty.”

33\. “I just — I’m breathless, okay? Whenever I’m with you, it happens.”

34\. “You make my heart beat so quick.”

35\. “You always know how to make me smile.”

36\. “You’ll always be safe with me.”

37\. [Kisses the other on the cheek]

38\. “Always.”

39\. “I can’t imagine being anywhere but here with you.”

40\. “All my choices lead me to you.”

41\. “I’ll never give you up.”

42\. “I sleep better if you’re around.”

43\. “You snore in your sleep. But… it’s adorable, okay?”

44\. “I like this. A quiet breakfast with you.”

45\. “There’re billions of people on this planet, and I love you. How incredible is that?”

46\. “I trust you.”

47\. [Holds the other’s hand when they think the other won’t notice]

48\. “You keep staring at me instead of watching the film. What’s up?”

49\. “Let’s push all of these stuff away. I wanna dance here right now with you.”

50\. “Are we really doing this? Are we really slow-dancing?”

51\. “When you laugh like that, it just — you’re so beautiful, you know that?”

52\. “No, sorry, you laughed. I … I never saw it before. It’s — pretty.”

53\. “You haven’t laughed in a long time, and I guess I was staring ‘cause I forgot how that looked like.”

54\. [Puts head on the other’s shoulder]

55\. “I will never let you go.”

56\. “You’re the best thing to have ever happened to me.”

57\. “You wrote me a song?”

58\. “You’ve got a fever. Of course I’m not going anywhere.”

59\. [Suddenly feels around the bed to search for the other’s hand / body when they’re sleeping]

60\. [Extends a hand when they see the other was searching for it while they’re sleeping]

61\. “I just feel calmer. When I’m with you.”

62\. “You’re not in bed. I came looking for you.”

63\. “What are you doing up? Come to bed.”

64\. “It’s weird. I never thought I could feel like this, but you showed up. Now, it’s like I don’t wanna go on knowing I might lose the feeling.”

65\. “I don’t mind sharing the blankets with you.”

66\. “You’re cold. Come here.”

67\. “You always do that. You always warm me up.”

68\. “Stay.”

69\. “It’s getting crowded. Here, hold my hand.”

70\. [Hugs for a very long time]

71\. [Puts feet on the other’s lap]

72\. “I’m so proud of you, you know that?”

73\. “I love you.”

74\. “No, I don’t want to say goodbye. Not now.”

75\. “I think I might be better off without you.”

76\. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

77\. “I don’t want to do this without you.”

78\. “I thought we were friends.”

79\. “Stop yelling and listen for a second.”

80\. “What you did what stupid and dangerous and scared the hell out of me.”

81\. “I just want you to be safe. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.”

82\. “Please, just…be safe. Come back to me.”

83\. “Why didn’t you tell me? I thought you trusted me.”

84\. “Don’t cry. Everything’s going to be okay.”

85\. “Who did this? Who hurt you?”

86\. “I love you, not them.”

87\. “Am I not good enough?” / “I’m not good enough.”

88\. “I’m so, so sorry.”

89.“This is all your fault.”

90\. “But I only just got home.”

91\. “Don’t say that. You’re going to be okay.”

92\. “Please don’t leave.”

93\. “I know you didn’t mean it, but it still hurt.”

94\. “I wish I didn’t have these feelings, but I do.”

95\. “Why would you think something like that?”

96\. “Look me in the eye and tell me you love me.”

97\. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

98\. “You can’t just leave like this.”


	2. 80 with Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 80\. “What you did what stupid and dangerous and scared the hell out of me.”

You climbed out the window, inching along to the next before knocking. You waited, peeking around at the view from the height you were at, noticing how nice the city lights looked from the sixth floor of the hotel. 

“What the hell?!” A hand grabbed your wrist and you were pulled inside forcefully.

You yelped as you fell back onto the floor with your boyfriend. “Oh my God, are you okay?” You asked, rolling off of him to rub your now-sore knee that had banged against the wall when he had pulled you inside.

“What the fucking hell do you think you’re doing out there?!” He yelled, getting up and grabbing you by the shoulders.

“Namjoon—”

“No! Don’t Namjoon me, not in that tone!” His whole body was shaking and he was scaring you. “What you did what stupid and dangerous and scared the hell out of me.”

“I’m sorry,” You whispered.

He pulled you into a tight embrace and held you there, still trembling. “We’re on the sixth floor, you idiot.”

“Don’t call me stupid,” You whispered.

“I know. I’m sorry. You scared me so bad. I just thought a bird had run into the window. But seeing you out there? What were you doing out there?” He pulled away to look at your face.

You wiped one of his tears. “There were too many of your managers and members in the hallway and it’s not that windy outside. It’s actually got a sizable ledge out there too. And have you seen the view we get? It’s incredible!” 

He pulled you back into his arms, breathing out shakily. “Of course you weren’t scared. You should have been. What if you fell? What if I lost you?”

“You didn’t,” You pointed out, resting your face against his neck. “I’m fine. A little sore, and now worried about your body. That had to have hurt.”

“Yeah, well,” He whispered hoarsely. “I panicked. I break enough inanimate objects. I just don’t want to ever break you.”

“Let’s get one thing straight: I will hurt myself twice as much as anyone else on this planet. I can handle a bruise now and then from you. Especially if the reason for the bruises is…pleasurable.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Isn’t that one of the things you love about me?” You asked, kissing him before he could answer.


	3. 20 with Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. “Don’t tell me not to worry, because I’m going to do that anyway.”

You fiddled with the papers and passport, sitting in the car and avoiding saying goodbye. “It’ll only be for a couple month.”

Namjoon slowly nodded his head, but he didn’t move or saying anything. He’d been quiet all day.

“And we can’t avoid it, either. You’re going on tour. It’s a good thing. It’s good for your group. And we can call, and video chat all we like. We’ll make the best of what we can do while we’re apart. Don’t—”

“Don’t tell me not to worry, because I’m going to do that anyway.” Namjoon looked at you finally, taking the papers and passport, then taking your hand. “I know you’re going to get lonely and I don’t want that.”

“I made plans to get me out of the house,” You offered as consolation. “So I won’t be completely alone. And my friend is coming to visit for a few days while you’re gone too. And your sister said she’d be visiting.”

“You really think you’ll be okay?” He asked, guilt bleeding through his features.

You kissed his cheek. “No, but I think I’ll try to be so that you don’t need to worry about me. I’ll be worrying about you, too. But I know that you all will take care of each other, so I’ll take care of myself. It’s not that hard. I’ve done it before. I’ll just really miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too,” He murmured, wrapping his arms around you. He held you tightly. “I wish you could come with us.”

“I’m too much of a distraction. If I was there with you, you’d still probably be worried. You’ll be busy. And you have Armys to entertain and work for. They’ll give you lots of love, and then when you come back, I’ll be waiting.” You kissed his cheek, then his lips, lingering in the sweet kiss until he parted.

“We’ll figure out a call schedule?”

“Yes, Joonie. We’ll make sure we call as often as possible.” You kissed him again.

The car door opened. “Time to go.”

Namjoon gave you another quick kiss and then got out of the car, heading towards the doors of the airport with the other members and taking a piece of your heart.


	4. 74 with Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, I don’t want to say goodbye. Not now.”

You giggled happily, taking his hand and swinging it. “Tonight has been the best night ever.”

“Yeah, sorry all of the plans fell through, though.” He gave you a dimpled smile.

“Well, you know what they say about the best laid plans. Besides, I don’t know if tonight would have been nearly as amazing if the plans hadn’t failed. I love you so much, it doesn’t matter what we do as long as we do it together.”

He grinned in embarrassment, squeezing your hand. “Yeah. You definitely make everything better.”

“Nah, you do. Oh, this is me.” You glanced up at your building. “I’d invite you up, but my roommate—you met her—yeah, she would kill me. Bad breakup. So, I’ll have to say goodbye here.”

“No,” He said, looking at you with a look that bordered on a scowl.

“No? You haven’t met her?”

“No, I don’t want to say goodbye. Not now.” He looked at the ground. “I don’t want to say goodbye to you.”

You felt a little bewildered as well as deeply touched. “Okay, well, we could walk down to the park.”

“No, I don’t ever want to say goodbye to you,” He said, meeting your gaze with conviction. “Not ever.”

“That’s…a little…unrealistic…you go on tours around the world, and we both have lives and jobs…” You weren’t sure where all this was coming from, but that didn’t stop you from getting all warm and fuzzy and starting your heart off on a race. 

“I want to say goodbye as little as possible. I want to come home…” He trailed off as if just making sense of what he wanted himself. “To you. I want you to be where I call home.”

“You…want me to move in with you?” You asked carefully, trying to make sure you were reading the same thing he was writing.

He nodded. “I want to live with you. I want to marry you. I want my future to be with you.” He put something in your hand.

You looked down at the box, then up at him, before looking down and opening it.

“The bigger one is mine,” He said.

You smiled. “That’s what you were so upset about our plans?”

He nodded. “But you fixed it. You fix a lot of things in my life.”

You pulled the rings out, putting his on his finger and yours on your own since he was obviously both shy and embarrassed. Then you wrapped his left hand in both of your own hands and grinned up at him. “Guess I’m going home with you tonight.”

He relaxed and smiled down at you. “Good.”


	5. 84 with Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t cry. Everything’s going to be okay.”

You hurried into the room as soon as you were able to, freezing on the spot when you saw him. A sob ripped through your body.

He looked at you groggily, then held out his hand. “Hey.”

You stumbled over, taking his hand in yours as tears spilled over. “I thought you were going to die!”

“It was just a car accident. The only reason I’m in here is because my leg broke in a weird way and they had to surgically put it back in place,” He told you, freeing his hand to pet your hair. “Come here.”

You crawled up next to him, curling with your head on his chest. “They said you’d been in a car accident, they didn’t tell me how bad it was, just that you were in surgery and I was so scared!”

“Don’t cry. Everything’s going to be okay.” He kissed your forehead. “I’m sorry you were scared. I’ll try and see if they can be a little more sensitive with how they present situations next time.”

“There better not be a next time. You’re banned from getting hurt.”

“Okay,” He agreed, probably to placate you. “Look on the bright side, I’ll probably be home more because of this.”

You nodded. “And you’ll have to do twice as much practice once you’re all better.”

He groaned. “Oh man.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you get your strength and I’m sure the boys will help you catch up.”

“But we’re learning new choreography! It’s going to create a mess if I’m not there while they’re perfecting it and then we’ll all have to practice twice as much.”

You giggled a little and kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry. Everything’s going to be okay.”

He let out a short laugh, wiping the last remnants of tears from your face. “Yeah?”

You nodded. Smiling up at him.

He smiled back. “There’s that smile. Now can you go see if I’ll have painkillers because it’s really starting to hurt.”

You gave him a quick kiss.

He relaxed back onto the bed, watching you go.


	6. 69 with Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 69\. “It’s getting crowded. Here, hold my hand.”

You were surprised when Yoongi had brought you to the amusement park for your date since he didn’t care for rollercoasters, but the two of you were having fun on the less intense rides and the incredibly overpriced foods. 

He was insisting on paying for everything, something he usually happily split evenly with you, and even braved a couple of the more intense rides with you like the swinging ship. 

All in all, you were having a fantastic day.

It was a quieter day at the park, too, which made things great. Lines were shorter and the two of you were able to get on rides more than once if you wanted.

“You want one of those plushies?” Yoongi asked, stopping to look at one of those weird game stalls with all the stuffed animals and creatures hanging around on it.

“Hmm, maybe next time.”

“You’re assuming there’s a next time?” He chuckled a little, following you to the carousel. He made you sit on one of the bench seats instead of on one of the horses, simply giving you a look when you stopped by the one you wanted to ride.

You figured you might as well be kind to him since he was doing things that made him uncomfortable for your happiness. “I figure we’ll get to another park eventually. Doesn’t have to be soon. I know you don’t like these places much.” You smiled at the kids that were excitedly riding the horses in front of you.

“I like it with you,” He said quietly, probably hoping you wouldn’t hear.

You smiled and got off the ride with him.

The crowd had grown now, all of the paths filled with families and couples.

“It’s getting crowded. Here, hold my hand.”

You looked down at his hand, taking it with a happy smile. You knew he liked holding hands. You were surprised that he hadn’t already found an excuse to hold it before now. “Should we go on the Ferris Wheel and then head home?”

“If that’s what you want,” He replied, squeezing your hand.

“Yeah, it is. You’re right. It’s getting crowded here,” You said, wrapping your other hand around the one you were already holding. “I’d rather be with alone with you.”

He smiled, letting you lead the way through the line, not letting go of your hand. “Well…yeah…”

You turned and tugged on his hand as he slowed down slightly. “Come on, don’t want to lose each other. You’re something very precious to me.”

He gave you a gummy smile. “You’re more precious.”

You leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Then don’t let me go.”

“Never.”


	7. 85 with Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 85 “Who did this? Who hurt you?”

You’d spent most of the day miserable on the couch, eating ice cream, watching shows and movies that made you cry more. Trying not to focus on your reason for hurting.

Yoongi let himself in while you were in the middle of one of the saddest parts of what was normally a relatively cheerful movie. “Hey, I brought those snacks that you…like…” He dropped the bag when he saw you. “Y/n?”

“Oh, hey, Yoongi,” You greeted him, voice shaking and nasal due to your very stuffed nose.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, being direct which meant he must be really worried.

That sort of hurt more.

“Who did this? Who hurt you?” He asked, coming over and taking your hands in his “Who broke your heart?”

You studied his face. 

He really didn’t seem to know.

What a cruel joke that would have been if he did.

“Nobody. I’m just…sad.” You shrugged, looking down, away from his worry.

He didn’t say anything for a moment, squeezing your hands. Then, “Tell me who. I’ll sue them.”

You snorted. “You can’t sue somebody for hurt feelings.”

“Sure I can.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Yoongi,” You said, rolling your eyes. He couldn’t sue himself.

“Can you at least hint? Do I know him?”

You shrugged. “I suppose you probably do, to some extent.” It was true. One can only know so much of themselves. 

He huffed, and stood, beginning to pace around the room. “So it’s either one of the BigHit Staff or one of the members.”

You watched him pace for a while, wondering what was going through his head. “Yoongi, would you please sit down. You’re making me seasick.”

“What? We’re not on a boat—”

“Exactly. Sit down.” You sighed and rubbed your forehead.

He froze in place, then after a few more moments came and sat beside you stiffly. “Y/n?”

“Yeah?” You asked tiredly, curling up again.

“Was it me?”


	8. 26 with Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26\. “You and I aren’t supposed to be separated from each other”

You giggled and tried in vain to free your hands from his grip. “Let go!”

“Nope.”

“Please,” You begged. 

But you were grinning too much for it to be serious, and he ignored it, pretending to be falling asleep. “They’re mine now.”

“We both need our hands for other things, Yoongi.”

“Nah.”

You kept laughed. “Of course we do. Eating would be rather difficult without our hands free.”

“Food is overrated.”

“Even meat?”

“Eh, less overrated but we can live without food.”

“Only for a little while and then we die,” You pointed out. “And what about things like bathing? Or using the bathroom? Work?”

“All overrated.”

“Really?”

“You and I aren’t supposed to be separated from each other,” He said with an air of finality.

“Then you had better marry me,” You joked, tugging at your hands again. He was surprisingly strong for such a slight-figured man.

“Okay.”

You froze. “Wait what?”

“Let’s get married,” He elaborated in the same tired tone he normally spoke in. Calm and rational. “It’s the most logical choice since we’ll be joined by our hands for the rest of our lives.”

“Okay, I officially cannot tell if you’re joking or being serious.” You stopped fighting him, concerned.

He released your right hand and managed to slide one of his rings off of his hand and onto your left ring finger. “I’ll get you a proper ring some other time. Come on, now. At least nap with me. You can put off shopping until some other time.” He tugged you so you were sitting next to him, cuddling casually while holding hands.

Your…fiance?


	9. idol reader with Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could I request a Hoseok drabble where the reader is an idol won a major award?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to preface this with the fact that I don’t even read idol reader stories because they make me so uncomfortable, so I tried, but if it’s super crappy, I’m sorry. I will never write one again. I promise.

You got off-stage, heading back to your seat with your award and seeing Hoseok on the way, beaming at you as he clapped.

You waited in your seat, only somewhat patiently as his group seemed to win all the other awards (big shock). You were proud of him, but you really wanted to hug him and kiss him and actually congratulate him. But there you sat, smiling and clapping and acting like an idol should when a camera was pointed your way.

It wasn’t until he got home (an hour after you) that you were finally able to congratulate him.

“Hey! You won so many awards!” You grinned and hugged him, already in your pajamas. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Me? I’m proud of you! You totally deserved to win that award,” He said, hugging you tightly. “You’ve been working so hard. I’m so happy you were able to win.”

“We both won. A good night for us. We should get out the cake. But wait, you aren’t celebrating with the boys?”

“We did a v-live before we left the dressing rooms at the venue. I wanted to celebrate with you. Your first award,” He gushed, grinning and hugging you again. “Wait, you have cake?”

“Yeah, I didn’t know if you were coming tonight. I was about to text you. I wanted to have the cake when we got together next to celebrate your wins, at least.”

“So you knew I would win?”

“How could I not? Bangtan Boys always win,” You said confidently. “Come on, cake.”

He laughed and followed you to the kitchen.

You stabbed the cake with two candles and then lit them. “One for you and one for me.”

He smiled. “One, two, three—”

You both blew out the candles, then he leaned in further and kissed you deeply. 

“You’re the only award I’m determined to win.”


	10. 62 & 90 with Hybrid!Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 62\. “You’re not in bed. I came looking for you.”  
90\. “But I only just got home.”

You wrapped your arms around your knees, spinning in the computer chair as you tried to think of what to write. You had to review this article, and frankly you had no opinion on it. You were barely able to get through it. But your boss wanted a positive review, and you weren’t going to fight it this time. You didn’t care enough. It was grammatically correct and all that, and for someone who cared about those things it might actually be interesting.

“Y/n?” Hoseok poked his head in.

“Hey! How was hanging out with the guys?” You smiled at him.

“Fine. It was fine. Everything okay?” He tilted his head.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” You asked, getting up and petting his soft hair and ears. You loved petting his ears and he loved getting them pet.

“You’re not in bed. I came looking for you.” He snuggled up to you.

You kissed the top of his head. “I’m still working on a review for this article. You go ahead and head to bed. I’ve got to finish this.”

“But I only just got home,” He protested. “Can’t you finish this tomorrow?” His tail wagged hopefully.

“Well….”

“You need sleep too, and you look like you’re tired. You know you can’t write as well when you’re tired.”

You sighed and caved. “Yeah, okay. Let’s get to bed.”

He grinned triumphantly and cuddled you all the way down the hall.


	11. 4 with Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re adorable, and I can’t believe I have you all to myself.”

You stood back to survey your work, nodding in satisfaction.

“Hey, um, what happened to our living room?” Hoseok asked, coming in with two bowls of ice cream.

You pointed proudly. “I made a fort.”

He looked at you, with a bemused smile. “You did. Why?”

“Because I realized something.”

“Oh?”

“I’m an adult, and I have my own living room. So, if I want to make a pillow and blanket fort to watch movies in with the love of my life, then I can do so without anyone judging me. Except, well, you. Besides, everything is more fun in a blanket fort!” You took your bowl and bounced toward the fort.

He laughed a little, smiling as he settled into the fort with you. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

You looked at him a little sheepishly. “Too much?”

He shook his head.

“You sure?”

He nodded. “You’re adorable, and I can’t believe I have you all to myself.” He leaned in and kissed you.

You grinned back and then snuggled in with your ice cream.

He kissed from your temple to your lips, then rested with his forehead against your temple. “You fill my days with so much happiness.”

You sighed happily, and leaned into his chest. “That’s because I am happy. Because of you.”

“Yeah, me. Who canceled the last two real dates we were going to go on because of work.” He slumped a bit.

“Can’t be helped. Besides, you’re here tonight. With me. In a blanket fort.” You pecked his lips. “Now my ice cream is melting, and that’s not okay.”

“Not at all,” He agreed, digging into his own ice cream as well.

“Besides, I knew what I was getting into when we started dating. I have to share you, and that’s okay. I’m proud of the work you do.”

He let out a soft laugh. “And they say I’m the sunshine of the group.”

“Oh, you definitely are.”

“Then it’s only because I can recharge with you,” he stated, then kissed you meaningfully.


	12. 28 with Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your heartbeat’s really loud.”

Hoseok twined his fingers with yours, finally pulling away for breath, resting his head on your chest.

You exhale all at once in a happy sort of huff or laugh. “I’m so happy you’re home.”

He hummed, nodding against your chest and moving his head to rest in a different spot.

You giggled softly. “What are you doing?”

“Listening.”

You ran your free hand through his hair, playing with some of the strands. “To?”

“Your heart.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

His eyes were closed, his face soft. “Your heartbeat’s really loud.” His hand squeezed yours. “It’s so nice. Hearing your heartbeat. I missed it.” 

“Really? You missed my heartbeat.”

“I missed everything about you. I hate being away from you.” He sounded like he was half asleep now.

You kept stroking his head. “Necessary evil, my love.”

He hummed again, letting go of your hand as his whole body started relaxing and giving into to what was probably a mix of exhaustion and jet lag. He shifted again, getting more comfortable. “I love you.”

“I know. You did such a good job, honey. I’m so proud of you,” You whispered, smoothing his hair and watching him fall asleep. You knew he didn’t want to sleep, that he had wanted to catch up tonight. But you also knew he was tired, and frankly, you were too. And you had all of tomorrow to be with one another. 

“Mmm-noo, I wanted to talk with you,” He slurred out, shifting but not moving much.

“We will talk. We have all day tomorrow,” You whispered reassuringly. “I love you.”

“I love you,” He parroted, probably already asleep. Your beautiful sunshine.


	13. 9 & 74 with Hybrid!Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 74\. “No, I don’t want to say goodbye. Not now.”   
9\. “You’re soft and warm and I don’t want you to move.”

It was morning, and you had already hit snooze on your alarm as many times as you were able to. Thankfully, you didn’t have work today, but you were meeting a friend later and you wanted plenty of time to get ready. 

You started the careful process of extricating yourself from Jackson’s arms, carefully not to make noise because then the hybrid would wake up for sure.

“No,” He moaned, pulling you back down beside him.

“Jackson.”

His ears flicked and he shook his head. “No. You’re staying.”

“I need to get ready,” You argued, struggling vainly against his strong grip.

“You’re soft and warm and I don’t want you to move.” He snuggled closer. “Cancel your plans.”

“I’m not doing that, Jackson,” You replied, sticking a finger in his ear.

He recoiled, grip loosening enough where you managed to roll out of bed and step away from it. “Ah! No fair!”

“You don’t need to get up, but I do.” You blew him a kiss and started getting dressed. “I rescheduled last time because you had to go to the vet, I can’t do that again without it seeming like I don’t want to hang out with her anymore.”

He growled a little. “But she always takes you places with boys. Why won’t she just accept me?”

“She’s a work in progress, Jackson,” You told him patiently. “I won’t let her take me anywhere, okay? I’ll be home well before dinner and then we can cuddle for the rest of the night.”

He wrapped his arms around you while you worked on your makeup. “Just don’t bring her back. If she doesn’t accept me, then she shouldn’t be in our home.”

“Okay.” You nudged him a bit so that you had the ability to finish your makeup.

He made a low sound, pouting a bit and definitely put-out at you leaving him.

You went around the house getting your shoes and finishing your morning routine, with him always nearby, touching you when he got the chance.

You grabbed your purse and he pulled you tightly to his chest.

“No, I don’t want to say goodbye. Not now.”

You pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “We’re not saying goodbye, we’re saying see you later.”

“I don’t want to say that either. Please just come back to bed.”

You brushed his hair from his forehead. “Did you have another dream that I was never coming back?”

He nodded.

“That’s never going to happen. Not while I can help it. Okay?”

He nodded again, kissing you quickly.

“Can you let go now?”

He sighed, resting his forehead against yours. “I don’t know.”


	14. 67 & 76 Hybrid!Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 67\. “You always do that. You always warm me up.”  
76\. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

“I got the paper!” Jackson called, shuffling back into the kitchen. “Man, it’s cold out there!”

“Oh?” You held your arms out to him and he hugged you happily, tail wagging as he nuzzled against your neck and jaw. “I’ll warm you up.”

“You always do that. You always warm me up.” He looked at you adoringly. “The cold stands no chance against you.”

“Mmhmm.” You rubbed his arms, kissing his cheek.

“What?”

“You know, if you wore a coat outside, you wouldn’t get so cold.”

“But then I wouldn’t be warming up with you.”

“Wear a coat.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“You’ll get sick if you don’t. Would you want me to go outside without a coat in this sort of weather?” You asked, pulling him over to the table and pointing for him to sit and eat as well. “No, you’d scold me. Wear a coat.”

He grumbled, and sat down. “But I like cuddling with you.”

“And I like cuddling with you, but I don’t like worrying that you’re going to freeze yourself just for an excuse to cuddle me. You don’t need an excuse.”

“I know, but I like to. I like feeling how alive you are,” He said, taking your free hand. His tail was wagging happily as he filled his mouth with food.

You smiled across at him. “I love you.”

He smiled, tilting his head happily. “I love you more.”

You rolled your eyes. “You’re going to fight me for that?”

“Always.”


	15. 9 with Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re soft and warm and I don’t want you to move.”

Winter was one of your favorite seasons, mostly because you had a boyfriend who wasn’t a fan of the cold.

Jimin came into your apartment, stripping his coat and scarf and all his winter gear, grabbing a mug of hot chocolate and then unceremoniously snuggled up with you without even saying hello.

“Hi?” You prompted.

He groaned in response, wrapping himself around you. “ ‘t’s too cold out.”

You laughed silently at your cutie. “Is it really?”

“Didn’t you have to go outside today?” He asked, looking up at you.

“I did. It was pretty nice out.”

He looked horrified and cuddled closer. “You feel alive, but how is that possible?”

“Stop being so dramatic and drink your hot chocolate.”

“It’s still too hot,” He said, squeezing you.

“Then let me get up and get some more for myself.”

“But you’re soft and warm and I don’t want you to move.” He seemed to weigh you down even more.

You sighed, resigning yourself to the cuddling. “How was practice?”

“Same as always. Tried working on some lyrics. Could only focus on the cold.” He shivered and pressed his face into your neck. “So warm. You’re so warm.”

You shook your head and managed to reach the remote and hit the play button so you could keep watching your movie. “Think warm thoughts and you’ll feel warmer.”

“What if I think hot thoughts, will I get hotter? Become irresistible?” He splayed himself across your lap.

“Only works for temperature.”

“Really?” He sat up, pouting a bit.

“Yeah. You can’t get any hotter.” You kissed his lips.

He smirked and leaned in, kissing you again, then your cheek. “Are you sure about that?” He asked in a whisper, breath tickling your ear.

“Not even a little.” You paused your movie again. “Would you like to test that theory?”

He grinned. “Gladly.”


	16. 18 with Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think it’s adorable how easily you blush.”

“One more!” Tae chirped, camera still pointed at you.

You pulled a face.

“Ah, no!”

You sighed. “Tae! Please!”

“No, I need to capture your beauty in different ways.”

You rolled your eyes, cheeks starting to burn with embarrassment as his loud declaration got attention of people around you.

“Oh, look at that! That’s perfect!” He snapped about a dozen photos, and now your face felt like it was on fire. “Cute!”

“Okay, enough,” You objected, grabbing his arm and pushing it so the camera was facing away from you. Then you pressed the back of your hands to your cheeks. “Why do you enjoy tormenting me like this?”

“I think it’s adorable how easily you blush.” He grinned at you. “And you look breathtaking when you do, because you also smile all cute even while you’re blushing and you get all shy and then you let me wrap my arm around your shoulders while you use me to hide from anyone who might happen to look your way. All I have to do is say you’re the prettiest girl in the park and you’ll blush—see! You’re ears are turning pink now, too. Cute.”

You hit him lightly, quickly ducking behind him as a few people looked your way. “You’re so mean.”

“Not as mean as you, withholding all that cuteness for when you’re embarrassed,” He replied, huffing indignantly after. 

You rolled your eyes. “So dramatic.”

“So blushy,” He replied quickly. “You’ll make the term ‘blushing bride’ real.”

You hit his arm. “Don’t tease me.”

“You’ll be the most beautiful bride in the universe. You’ll have flowers in your hair, and the sun will be shining almost as brightly as you. Then, we’ll have kids and you’ll be an amazing mother. We can take them to the beach, and I bet Armys would dote on them!”

“There is no way our children are being exposed to the public eye,” you said adamantly.

“So you have thought about us having kids?!” He turned abruptly to face you, face alight with excitement. “You’ve thought about our future?”

You looked up at him in surprise. “Of course.”

“You’ve thought about us getting married?”

“Yeah. I love you, dork,” You replied, smiling and shaking your head.

“I love you, too. Come on. Let’s go get married.”

“Hmm, maybe some other day. Looks like rain.”

He kissed you. “Good call.”


	17. 53 with Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You haven’t laughed in a long time, and I guess I was staring ‘cause I forgot how that looked like.”

It had been a hard year, and frankly, you were absolutely drained. Your biggest relief came in the form of Taehyung, who always seemed to know when you needed someone to talk to, or when you needed cheering up. He was the best friend you could ever hope for.

Even now, he was cheering you up because it had been another long day.

You smiled, and gave him a friendly shove. “Such a goof.”

He pulled another face and you burst out laughing, long and hard. 

You only stopped laughing when you felt him staring at you. You fidgeted. “What?”

“What what?”

“Why are you staring?”

“You haven’t laughed in a long time, and I guess I was staring ‘cause I forgot how that looked like.” He have you a soft smile. “You’re so pretty when you laugh. I’m glad I could make you laugh.”

Your cheeks were burning, and you looked away. “I can only laugh because you’ve been so…amazing.”

He kissed your cheek and you figured if you had ever blushed, now would probably be the time you did. “I’m always happy to help you, y/n.”

“But how am I ever going to make up everything you’ve done for me?” You asked. “And I haven’t been that great of a friend for you.”

“I didn’t need you to be there for me, I wasn’t the one going through all of this sucky stuff. You were. You needed me. We’re friends, right? Real friends are there when you need them, without any thought of getting anything in return.” He cupped your face in his hands.

You stared at his face, mouth completely dry as you took in how close and…unplatonic this felt.

His eyes flicked to your lips and you could see his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to yours.


	18. 63 with Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing up? Come to bed.”

You sighed and got out of bed, going over to the window and looking out at the night sky. Finding the moon easily, and missing the stars. You leaned against the wall, watching a stray car drive down the street. The world looked empty. Abandoned if not for the lights and distant sound of the city.

“What are you doing up? Come to bed.” Taehyung’s deep voice filled you with calm after startling you.

“Can’t sleep.”

“Come here,” He said sleepily, scooching over and holding out an arm.

You curled up in his arms, back against his chest. Matching his breathing.

“Quiet out there tonight,” He murmured, kissing the back of your head. “How’s the moon?”

“Almost full,” You whispered back. “Probably day after tomorrow.”

“Something on your mind?” He asked, stroking your hair once, a little clumsily given how sleepy he was.

“Just restless, baby. Try and get back to sleep. Sorry for waking you.” You kissed the arm under your head.

He hummed, petting your hair more and with more dexterity. “You didn’t wake me. I don’t know what did. That happens.” He sighed softly. “It’s nice that we’re both awake, though. Sometimes it feels like we don’t get enough time together during the day. But the moon watches over us, and gives us little moments in the night like this.”

You smiled closing your eyes. “You talk so pretty. Keep talking.”

He nuzzled into you, getting comfortable. “When we can see the stars, I think it’s because they got worried about us, and came a little closer. Shine a little brighter. And when the night is cloudy, it’s because the moon is feeling a little shy or is tired of being in the spotlight.”

You sighed happily.

“And when I wake up and see you next to the window in the moonlight, I feel like it was the moon making sure I wouldn’t be lonely when I woke up,” He whispered, placing a kiss just behind my ear. “The moon is a really wonderful thing, isn’t it?”

“Definitely.”

“If my love for you were a string, I bet it would stretch out to the moon and back again.”


	19. 36 with Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ll always be safe with me.”

You ducked closer to Taehyung, glancing back at the shady characters.

He wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

“I don’t like this. Do you know where we are?” You looked up at him, nervously gripping his coat.

He nodded, holding up his phone. “I’ve got us on this map. The cafe is just around the corner.”

“Okay,” You breathed, tensing as another group of shady people started visibly sizing you up.

Taehyung’s grip tightened slightly and he stepped just a little bit faster. “What do you want?”

“Um, I don’t know,” You said.

“I think I’m going to have a sandwich, and a coke,” He said thoughtfully, a bit of a bounce to his step. “Ooh, and we should get dessert too.”

You nodded. “Yeah. Dessert would be good.”

He led you onto the busier street and over to the cafe, giving you a grin. “That was a close one. They were kind of creepy.”

“You thought so too?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you know why?”

“Enlighten me,” You said, smiling and relaxing a bit.

“You’ll always be safe with me.” He looked into your eyes with a smile. “I’ll always try to keep you safe.”

You sighed and hugged onto him. “You’re the best. But if you take me ‘the back way’ ever again, I’ll stab you.”

He laughed and kissed the top of your head. “I’ll try to remember that.”


	20. BamBam Hybrid Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to coax your jealous hybrid.

Some days you wished you hadn’t gotten one of the most aloof and proud hybrid breeds in existence. Because right now you couldn’t even get him to look at you.

And you knew it would take your entire grocery budget to get him to even come near enough for you to try and figure out what was wrong with him.

“Oh, you’re home?” His voice was almost snide.

You sighed. “I’ve been home and you know that.”

He sniffed haughtily.

“I’m making Seafood Gang Sab Pa Rod,” You told him, practically hearing him become interested. “For myself. You can get your own dinner.”

“What?” He sounded gobsmacked.

“I only make dinner for well-behaved, sociable people.”

“I’m sociable!”

“That’s debatable. You haven’t said a single word to me since last week.” You transferred the food to a platter and took it to the table, swatting his hand away before you got a plate for yourself. “You’re on your own, unless you want to explain to me why you’re acting like a diva?”

He sat down, looking almost pouty. “Why do you have to keep coming home smelling like that man?”

“Excuse me?”

“You think I don’t know you’re seeing some man? Letting him scent you? A dog, no less!”

You arched an eyebrow at him, then flung a shrimp into his face. “Are you freaking kidding me? Are you talking about my project partner at work?”

He put the shrimp into his mouth, choosing not to answer as he wiped the spot the shrimp had hit. “If he’s the dog that you’re letting scent you, then yes. You reek. I won’t tolerate it.”

You got up and went around the table. “Did you want to fix it?”

He looked up at you, upset facade falling away to surprise. “What?”

You held your hands out. “Did you want to scent me instead?”

He hopped up and had his arms around you and seconds, rubbing his face against your face, neck, and shoulders.

You snorted, barely holding in your laughter as his hair tickled your nose, then neck.

He was purring when he was done scenting you, leaning heavily on you.

“BamBam? I don’t let anyone but you scent me. His scent gets on me because we’re working in the same space and we have lunch together most days. You’re the only guy in my life that I’m attached to. You’re my kitty,” You whispered, petting his head. He didn’t let you pet him very often, but this was one of the times he did.

“I’m not a kitten,” He replied indignantly, but he was still putty in your arms.

“No, you’re not. Your expensive taste is a testament to that,” You teased, kissing his cheek. “Now, come on. Your favorite is getting cold.”

He perked up and hurried to get himself a plate and serve himself food. “Ah, it looks really good!”

“Well, I’ve had a lot of practice making it. You really need to tell me these things so that I don’t keep spending our whole grocery budget on one meal at the beginning of the week,” You told him, stabbing another shrimp and waving it at him.

“But you love me,” He replied, grinning, tail flicking mischieviously behind him as he chowed down on his bribe. “After all, you chose me. Would you still choose me?”

You sighed, smiling as you thought of everything you loved about him. “Yes. Every time. Yes.”

“But you really do need to get a different office. He smells like dirt and wet dog,” He objected, face clearly showing his disgust. 

You rolled your eyes, hiding your happiness at the friendly debate you knew would ensue with your handsome hybrid.


	21. 3 with Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just feel safe with you. Like nothing bad can happen.”

You threw yourself against his chest the moment the door was opened. “They put in a scary movie,” You said by way of explanation, hugging onto him tightly.

He laughed a bit, but held you after closing the door. “Did you get frightened?”

“Can’t sleep. I had nightmares all night. Please can I stay here tonight?” You looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He nodded, but there was an amused glint that said he was going to milk the situation. “This way, miss, we’ve got you in protective custody now. We’ll keep all the danger away.”

“We? You mean you,” You replied, hoping that he didn’t already have people over. Figures that he would turn it into a sort of story situation. Pretending to be a security team that would protect you.

“Shh, don’t get worked up again. You’re safe now. Come on, you should lie down, you look tired. We’ve got guards on all the doors, I promise you’ll be safe miss.”

“They put in the Exorcist,” You told him, letting him lead you to his bedroom while he pretended to have a hearing device and team working to protect you.

He stopped and looked at you with big eyes. “Oh?”

You nodded.

“I am so sorry,” He said, hugging you again. “We’ll watch happy movies until you fall asleep.”

The two of you got comfortable on his bed, you wearing a pair of his sweats and his t-shirt, and he put in some light-hearted movie. 

You were half-watching, half-starting awake at every unforeseen movement in the movie.

He caressed your hair, murmuring now and then that everything was okay. That you were safe. “Are you comfortable?”

You nodded.

“This movie isn’t helping you relax, is it?”

“No, you are. Slowly.”

“Really?”

“I just feel safe with you. Like nothing bad can happen.” You looked up into his eyes, smiling when you saw his bunny-grin.

“I’ll always try to keep you safe,” He told you, leaning in to give you a cute little kiss. “Now, really, this is a good movie. I always cry it’s so pretty.”

You giggled and snuggled closer to him to watch the movie.


	22. 85 with Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who did this? Who hurt you?”

You carefully cleaned the blood from your face, hands trembling.

“Y/n? I’m home!”

You cursed under your breath and started trying to clean it up so he wouldn’t see everything.

“Y/n?” He was getting closer to the bathroom door, and he knocked when he reached it before opening the door. He froze, looking surprised. “Y/n?”

You flashed him a smile. “Hey. Welcome home.”

“Who hurt you?” He asked, his voice cold.

You ignored him, throwing away the bloodied gauze and rinsing the sink of the blood.

He turned you to look at him. “Who did this? Who hurt you?”

You looked at his eyes, seeing the pain and anger in them.

“Y/n, who did this to you?” He asked, voice getting desperate.

“It was an accident,” You whispered, feeling a little small. “He bumped me when I was a little off-balance and I fell down the stairs. He offered to pay any medical bills, but I knew he didn’t have the kind of money and they’re superficial wounds. Just bled a lot.”

He let out a shaky breath. “You didn’t go to the doctor?”

You shook your head.

“You should have. What if you have injuries you haven’t noticed yet?” He asked, wrapping you in a tight hug.

“I’ll be sore, for sure, but really, I’m okay. I just hate the sight of blood,” You muttered, shuddering and resting your cheek on his shoulder. “If it hadn’t been my own, I’d have probably passed out.”

“You’re so weird,” He whispered, then peppered your face with kisses. “Where are you hurt the worst?”

“My hands and knees. I only have one cut on my forehead and it’s superficial.” You pulled away and showed him your hands.

His nose wrinkled. “That looks like it hurts.”

“Not as much as some of the injuries you get look like,” You countered.

He kissed you. “But you’re the one I love, so everything looks worse when you’re the one in pain. I’d take any injury from you if I could.”


	23. Jin: Reformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Reader used to be a couple but Jin has a bit of a drinking/self destruction problem. So Reader leaves him, but he gets help and everything and wants her back.

You sat across from your ex, tense and waiting. 

He seemed nervous.

But sober.

Six months ago you had broken things off with him because it hurt your heart to see him drunk all the time. He’d been so lost in his drinking problem that he didn’t even notice that it wasn’t just hurting himself. Well, killing himself really. But no, he was hurting you.

You couldn’t sleep for worry about him and he dismissed your worries every time he went out.

So you left. You requested a transfer to a new town, and you told him that things were over between the two of you. You moved out while he was out the next day, not having taken you seriously because let’s face it, he was always buzzed.

He’d called you a lot that first month, but you’d only talked to him once, telling him that there was no future together as long as he was determined to kill himself with booze. That you couldn’t handle having a boyfriend who couldn’t even remember he had a girlfriend because he was so drunk. You told him that he needed help, and that you couldn’t give him the help he needed. It wasn’t your responsibility.

He hadn’t called after that. Five months of silence, and then you ran into him yesterday. 

He had quietly asked if the two of you could get coffee, because he wanted to talk to you.

You only agreed because he looked completely sober. No sign of a hangover, whatsoever.

He was dressed in a suit again. “I got a promotion,” He said softly, noticing your gaze sweeping over his suit.

You nodded slowly, sipping your coffee.

He took a deep breath, then let it out, to calm himself. “I just…I wanted to tell you…I wanted to thank you. I didn’t realize how bad I had gotten until you left. I didn’t even believe you, and I should have. You’ve never made empty threats.” He ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair. It just made it look better. “I actually…” he let out what resembled a laugh. “I woke up in an alley after drinking, the morning after you answered your phone. Went and checked into rehab.”

You eyes widened.

He shrugged at your alarm. “I deserved it. I’d asked for it. I had everything in my life I needed, and I…took it for granted. I took you for granted. You deserved so much better than me. I can’t believe you stayed as long as you did looking back. I’m so sorry.”

You leaned back in your seat, studying him.

“I wish I hadn’t fucked up so badly,” He murmured. “But I did. And I’m really sorry. I’m sorry I put you through that, I’m sorry I wasn’t a better boyfriend for you. I just hope that you can forgive me someday.”

It felt unreal. You’d dreamed of him saying these things for forever. You could remember him from before he started drinking. He sounded like that man again.

“You said you got a promotion?”

“Yeah, I—oh, right, I also have a different job. Namjoon needed some people to help with the company he started and I was just working a desk job, but because I worked so much to try and avoid my habits, I managed to get promoted to a manager position.”

“You got back in touch with the boys?” You leaned on the table, smiling a bit.

He nodded. “Yeah. I guess Jimin had a scare a while back so he’d been sober for about four months, with Jungkook’s help, before I checked into rehab. We’ve sort of been keeping tabs on each other, and the other guys are doing their best to help too. I’m really trying. I don’t want you to think this is temporary.” He looked at you desperately.

You could read the sincerity on his face. “I believe you. You never do things in halves.”

He relaxed just barely. He was looking at you in disbelief. “I can’t believe you can even smile at me.”

Your smile widened when he said that. “I’m proud of you.” You allowed yourself to feel that warmth, that love that you’ve been pushing away ever since you left that night. You put your hand over his, giving his hand a squeeze. “And I forgive you. As long as you’re sober, you have my forgiveness.”

“That’s a good incentive,” he said, half-joking.

You laughed softly.

He was smiling now, almost wistful. “I miss you.”

You nodded. “I miss you too.”

“Would it be…too much to ask…if we could, maybe, try again?” He asked, obviously very nervous.

You considered it, but you knew what your heart’s answer was. It had hurt you to be away from him, because even if he was a mess, he was your mess. “We’d have to start over.”

He looked surprised. “Really?”

You nodded. “We’re going to have more rules though, and you don’t have as much leeway.”

His eyes were bright. “I’ll take it.”


	24. Hoseok: Tattoo Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tattoo artist Hobi, meeting him for the first time, maybe to consult with you on a tattoo you want to get, fluffy. I am very shy around attractive people so maybe have the character be super shy?"

You nervously entered the tattoo parlor, going up to the desk. “Hello?”

A man with a smile like the sun came out from the back. “Hello! How can I help you?”

“Um, I was…” You swallowed.

His head tilted. “Are you y/n?”

You nodded.

His smile got even brighter. “Ah! I’m Hoseok. Come on back and we’ll talk.” He waved you back and you followed dumbly, unable to get a hold of yourself.

He gestured for you to take a seat in one of the chairs, getting two albums out and setting them down. “You said you had a sort of idea about what you wanted?”

You nodded, fumbling with your purse until you found the very basic idea of the tattoo you wanted. It was really sentimental.

He took it, looking it over and nodding, then grabbing a sketchbook. “Okay, so, this is the idea you wanted me to play with a bit.”

You nodded again.

He chuckled under his breath. “Okay. Do you want to look through my previous work so we can get an idea about what you’re drawn to more?”

You swallowed, nodding again when you realized your tongue wasn’t going to work for you.

“Alright.” He got up and sat beside you, grabbing one of the albums and opening it, starting to flip through, glancing at you every once in a while.

You looked over them, completely aware of him being there. You felt like you would be blushing in your sleep tonight. He was so damn handsome.

You managed to point at one, and choke out some sort of sound that sounded a bit like, “Like.”

“You like the softer edges, or the color?”

“Edges.”

He nodded making a quick note on his sketchbook, then skipping a few pages to show you some more delicate ones. “Which of these do you like best.”

You pointed.

He made another note on his sketchbook. “Now, are you always this tongue-tied?”

You could have died right then and there. Forget that tattoo. Death seemed better.

He chuckled. “Ah, so it’s just me, then?”

You groaned and covered your face.

“Get up, gorgeous. Let’s go talk about this over coffee,” He said, getting up and taking your hand, pulling you to your feet as well.

“Wh-what?”

“Coffee? You, me, in the cozy cafe down the street maybe getting dinner after we finish talking about your tattoo?” He grabbed his jacket, swinging it on and looking so good as he did it.

“Dinner,” You repeated, trying to figure out if he was being serious.

He nodded, chuckling as he stepped so he was right in front of you. “If you’re okay with that?” He asked gently.

You swallowed, realizing that the most handsome man you’d ever laid eyes on was asking you on a date. “Mmmhmm.”

“Then, let’s go down to the cafe, maybe get you to relax and use that pretty voice of yours.” He offered you his hand with a charming smile.

You took his hand in a bit of a daze. “Isn’t that a little unprofessional?”

He grinned. “Sometimes you have to take a risk when the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen walks into your shop.”

You felt your cheeks overheat again at his flattering words.


	25. Hoseok: Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a royalty!AU where theres mutual pining between princess!Reader and royal guard!Hobi, but readers parents want her to marry a prince of another kingdom? And Hobi duels him for her hand in marriage?"

You stood apprehensively as your lover entered the ring to compete in a dual for your hand with the prince your parents had betrothed you to when you were born. 

“You’ll see, y/n, as good of a soldier as Hoseok is, he stands no chance against a prince.” Your mother sat primly, no emotion on her face.

You turned back to the ring as they started fighting, the prince was using all of his brute strength, as if that would win for him.

Hoseok danced nimbly out of the way of each swing and thrust, calm as ever, still balanced. Sword darting in and hitting the prince’s side enough to enrage the prince.

Wild swings, ill-timed thrusts, all easily avoided by Hoseok.

You smiled, silently telling Hobi to kick the smug prince’s ass.

He glanced toward you as the prince stumbled to the ground and flashed a smile when he caught you watching. Then his gaze cut back to the prince, leaping deftly with a swing that the prince barely parried.

Hobi’s sword could barely be seen, as he quickly took the upper hand. The prince had foolishly tired himself out.

Hoseok had the prince on his knees, sword at his throat. “Yield.”

The prince stubbornly refused.

Hoseok looked toward your father and the visiting King. Unless the prince yielded, the rules of the dual gave him leave to execute the prince.

The king looked worried.

“Sir, your son has refused to yield despite being defeated. Sir Hoseok has been gracious, but he has every right to execute your son if he refuses to yield,” You reminded him coldly.

Hoseok was preparing to strike.

“You’ve been defeated, just yield!” The visiting King bellowed.

The very last second the prince yielded.

Hoseok came to you once the guards removed the prince from the ring. He looked up at you, smiling.

You leaned down and kissed him, in front of your parents and subjects. “You’ve done well, my love.”

“Was it enough?” He asked softly.

You straightened and turned to your stunned parents. “I will marry him. You must decide now whether or not it will be as your daughter, or not.”

Your father cleared his throat. “Of course it will be as my daughter.” You were his only heir.

“What?! Have you lost your mind?!” Your mother hissed.

“He won,” Your father replied harshly, glaring at her to let her know that he expected no further reproach. “These were the terms of the dual. Hoseok is a good knight. He’ll aide her well and we need no worry about what that oaf will do with our kingdom.”

You smiled. “Thank you, father.” You curtsied to him and ducked under the rail and allowed Hoseok to assist you down from the platform.

He held you in his arms, gently caressing your cheek. “We can marry?”

“We will marry,” You answered, then kissed him again. “We’ll never have to worry about losing one another.”

“Does this mean I’ll be King?” He asked, looking worried.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you. Shall we sneak off to the tower?” You asked, fiddling with the strap on his armor.

“I should take this armor off.”

You imagined what was underneath and smiled. “I’ll help.”


	26. Jinyoung: Hybrid Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hybrid got7, you choose, and scenting and growling and holding their s/o when they're around the other hybrid boys cause they cant stand when she doesnt smell like them?"

Jinyoung glared at you. “What are you doing?”

You looked blankly back at him. “What do you mean?”

He came over and yanked you out from between Jackson and Youngjae, almost making you drop your phone. He was growling and both boys looked a little scared.

You followed, getting a little scared yourself.

He shoved you against the wall to scent you, growling and holding you in place. “What have I told you about being around the other boys?”

“How can I not be around them?” You asked, gently pushing him away so that you could try and talk to him. “They’re your bandmates. I’m your…whatever I am. Shouldn’t you like that I’m getting along with them?”

“Not when you’re letting them get their scent all over you!”

“Jinyoung! We need to film!” One of their managers called.

Jinyoung growled in irritation and pulled you close to him to go back out to where the other members were waiting. He didn’t let you go, and kept himself between you and them.

You let it slide, until it came time for them to get ready for their photoshoot and he still hadn’t let go of you, growling at the other boys to back away even though they were your friends. And his. “Jinyoung? Don’t you think you’re being a little overly dramatic? These are our friends.”

His lip curled, and eyebrows drew together. “But they smell and you’re supposed to smell like me. You’re my mate!”

“Mate?” You repeated, a little surprised.

“Yes, my ma—” He gulped, eyes getting big. “Oh, um.”

You felt yourself blushing, and quickly turned away from him. “Right. I’m going to go over there so you can actually work. You’re going to stop growling at the boys over me. They’re just trying to make sure I don’t get bored while I wait for you.” You walked away from him.

But he was following you and hugged you from behind. “Please don’t let them touch you.”

“I’ll do my best, but you know they’ll do it just to urk you?”

“Retribution will be swift and merciless.”

“You do need them.”

“Do I?”

“Yes. Almost as much as you need me.”

He was quiet, and kissed the top of your head. “That’s quite a lot.” And then he walked back to get his hair and makeup done.


	27. Namjoon: Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I get a namjoon vampire one where he’s been feeding for you and has started to catch feelings"

Namjoon pulled away from your neck, licking your blood from his lips. “You still taste best, y/n.”

You just moaned softly. You started to push yourself up a bit, but got dizzy. “Whoa…”

He quickly steadied you, looking worried. “Damn, I drank too much. I’m sorry.” He gently caressed your cheek, then licked at your neck to clean up the last drops of blood from the quickly healing wounds.

“I’m fine. I probably just didn’t hydrate enough before,” You grabbed your sports drink and chugged it a bit.

He still seemed worried, and guilty. “I don’t know. You’re so addictive that I think I might have overindulged. You should rest for now.”

You rolled your eyes and got up. “Look, I’m fi—”

The world turned upside down and you felt way too hot.

He was letting a stream of curses loose as he cradled your body in his arms. “Y/n?”

You looked up at your handsome friend. “Maybe you drank a little too much.”

He huffed and pressed his forehead to yours. “We’ve gotta stop doing this. You’re sweeter than anything I’ve ever tasted. You’re my drug,” he whispered, pressing careful kisses to your face.

“Would you rather I ask for payment?” You asked.

“Maybe it would help me stop.”

“Then I demand five long kisses for every time you’ve drank from my body. You’ve a lot of debt racked up.” You traces his jaw.

He looked at you with a lustful gaze. “Maybe we can reach an agreement.”


	28. Hoseok: Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid!Hobi taking care of the reader when they’re sick

Hoseok growled lightly, and forced you back into bed. “Stop it. You’re sick. Stop trying to get up. We already called you in sick to work. I’m heating up soup right now. You just need to lay down and rest.”

You tried to complain but your throat hurt too badly.

He adjusted the surgical mask, then covered you up more. “Just a few more hours and you won’t be contagious anymore and I’ll sanitize everything and we can cuddle.”

You hummed unhappily.

“I got popsicles,” he told you, stroking your hair.

You perked up, looking gratefully at your hybrid.

His tail started wagging, and gently nuzzled the top of your head. “I know, strep throat is no fun. And you got it on top of laryngitis.”

You basked in his attention.

His head snapped up, nose sniffing and he scrambled out of the room. “The soup!”

You cringed. You didn’t think you’d be eating that soup.


	29. Hoseok: Rescuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A cute/ edgy Hoseok one shot!! He saved you from a drunken mugger and walked you home. Then ran into each other at a cafe or something?"

You stared in surprise at your savior from the previous night. He had come to your rescue when someone tried to steal your purse, and proceeded to walk you home, making sure you were safely inside before disappearing into the night. You didn’t think you’d ever see the mysterious stranger ever again and you’d been too shaken up to even contemplate properly thanking him.

“Hey,” He said, smiling gently. “Did you sleep alright? No nightmares?”

“No nightmares. I did sleep with a baseball bat beside my bed, though,” you replied, smiling back. “Thank you so much for last night. Could I buy you a coffee as thanks?”

He considered for a second. “Yeah, that’d be nice. As long as I can sit with you while I drink it.”

You looked at the ground, still smiling. “I think I’d like that.”

The two of you ordered and found a table to sit at, a little quiet at first.

“I had a little trouble getting to sleep. I kept thinking about what could have happened if I hadn’t been there.” He fiddled with his straw.

You nodded. “Yeah, me too.”

Actually, you had been thinking about how he had looked like an angel when he appeared. Even now you could see he was handsome.

“I just thought that if my sister was in danger, I’d want someone to help her.” He shrugged. “But after…”

“After it’s terrifying because you realize that that could have been the end.” You looked out the window.

You could see him nodding.

“But something good did come from it.”

You looked at him again.

He smiled at you. “I got to meet you. I’m Hoseok, by the way.”

You smiled back. “Y/n.”

“Do you want to get coffee again on Thursday?”

“I can’t do Thursday, but I can do Saturday,” you offered.

He grinned. “I’ll pay next time.”

“Or I could pay for coffee and you could pay for lunch.”

He chuckled, leaning on the table. “That sounds like a good deal.”


	30. Jin: Curious Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dragon Hybrid!Jin x Reader? Maybe where Jin's parental figure has kept him hidden from humans out of protection -- she might even spite humans? Then Jin meets human Reader when he sneaks out one night?"

“Um, excuse me?” A soft voice called out.

You looked up from your book, blinking in surprise at the tall man in front of you.

“Are you, by chance, a human?” He asked.

Your head tilted in confusion. “As opposed to…?”

He shifted, looking nervous. “A…dragon?”

“Do I look like a dragon to you?”

“Do I?” He asked in return.

“No.”

“Oh. I am one.”

“Right, and I’m a fairy.”

“Oh? I thought they lived further south? What brings you up this way?”

“I was being sarcastic,” you gave him a look. “I’m human. You’re human. You just need…to…your eyes are…”

He shifted into a dragon, huge and ferocious by build.

But his mannerisms as a dragon made him seem a little…nervous?

He shifted back to humanoid form. “Sorry, did I scare you? Please don’t run away? I just have some questions about humans….”

“Do any of them involve how we taste?”

He evaluated your body. “My guess would be a little crunchy.”

“Wouldn’t that be texture?”

He considered. “It would. I prefer beef. Anyway, could I sit with you?”

You sort of gestured for him to go ahead and he at least seemed to understand that.

“Is it true that humans eat dragon meat?”

“Um, I think the closest I’ve heard to people eating dragon meat is those who eat crocodile meat, or snake meat.” You closed your book, watching him carefully.

He frowned, but nodded. “Is it true that humans hunt dragons for sport?”

“I mean, there are myths and legends of hunting dragons, but it was usually a sort of a mutual provocation situation. I don’t know if any of it was real either.”

“Is it true that humans are selfish beings who only look after themselves?”

“Depends on the human,” you answered wryly.

He nodded. “I’m I…would i be ugly to humans?”

You looked him over and then looked away. “No. You’re handsome. Maybe not in dragon form. That might scare the general populace. That could cause issues.”

“Really? I’m handsome?” He was smiling and damn.

“Extremely.”

He stuck out his hand and you shook it with a raised eyebrow. “I’m Seokjin.”

“Y/n.”

“Y/n, that’s pretty.”

“Thanks. So, uh, dragons actually exist?”

He looked stunned. “You didn’t know?”

You shook your head. “They’re myths to us.”

He frowned. “Then how could we still be in danger?”

“Um, you aren’t?”


	31. Taehyung: Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "late night hang out with Tae or Yoongi where you're having a so called girls night with face mask, painting nails, dancing and the night turns romantic and ends with you two cuddling and confessing your love for each other."

Tae’s giggle filled you with happiness and he pretended to model his nails like a diva, even with a face mask on, in his TaTa pajamas and dancing strangely to whatever that weird song was called.

You were in a fit of giggles as he “seductively” waved his hands around his body.

The song ended and he plopped next to you, still laughing. “Are they dry yet?”

“No, you’ve got to be patient.” You skipped the song that tried to play next and then he was dancing again, singing dramatically along with the new song.

You grinned as you watched him.

When the two of you were watching a movie a while later, you lay your head on his shoulder.

“Thanks for doing this with me,” you whispered.

He rested his head on yours. “You looked lonely. And this is fun. I didn’t know that this is what girls do.”

“Well, girls usually also talk about bras and other girl topics.”

“Oh? What about bras?”

You shook your head. “Usually the trials of finding a bra that fits right and is comfortable because every brand seems to have different sizing. Or you’re between set sizes.” You shrugged.

He nodded slowly. “Why wear it then?”

“Well, I’m not right now.”

He shifted. “Ah. Okay. That’s why.”

You looked up at him.

He glanced down at you, he looked like he might be blushing. “Sorry. I noticed.”

“Kim Taehyung, what are we going to do with you?” You shook your head, but your cheeks felt a little warm too. You hadn’t even really thought about the fact that you weren’t wearing one when he showed up saying he was there for girl’s night.

“Feed me.”

You laughed and rolled your eyes, getting up to get him food.

Somehow, you and he ended up spooning on the couch, watching a second movie. His hand on your stomach brushing in little arcs and circles.

You sighed happily. “Love you.”

He stilled a moment, and then kissed just in front of your ear. “Love you too.”

Some part of your half-asleep mind knew that something had just happened, but you were too happy to really process the fact that both of you had confessed before his gentle breathing and the stroke of his fingers lulled you to sleep.


	32. Taehyung: Night Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "fluffy late-night playground date with Tae? Also maybe with hide-and-seek?"

You stopped yourself in the covered part of the slide, breathing as quietly as you could while you listened to taehyung counting.

“Ready or not!” He yelled happily and you could hear his footsteps as he started running around and searching.

You bit your lip, hearing him peek in the slide and not see you because of the bend in the slide, then you heard him go around start climbing up loudly, allowing you to go around the bend.

You could hear him yell boo into the slide as you darted to the safe zone, aka the monkey bars.

He let out a dismayed sound, then slid down and came running over to you. Looking up at you as he climbed the rings so he was level with you. “Where were you hiding?”

“In the slide,” you said happily.

He pouted. “Oh.”

You tilted his chin up. “I won. That means I get to choose my prize.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. What do you want?”

You looked up at the moon, then back at him as he climbed up so he was just a little higher than you. “I’ll take a moonlight kiss.”

He grinned. “That’s a really good prize.”

You nodded.

He leaned in and kissed you softly. “Thanks for playing with me, baby.”

“My pleasure,” you whispered back. “Moonlight play dates are my favorite.”

He just grinned. “Mine too. Can I take you home?”

You nodded. “To your home? Absolutely.”


	33. Taehyung: Hybrid-favorite color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid Tae the first time he sees and you happen to be wearing his favorite color

It was a perfect day in the park and you were enjoying watching everyone enjoy themselves. Kids on the playground, hybrids playing tag or catch, couples strolling. It was a perfect, beautiful day.

You ran into someone, and stumbled back. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

The hybrid blinked at you, then poked your shoulder. “That’s my favorite color.”

“Um, cool.”

“It looks perfect on you. Is it your favorite color?”

“Yeah, actually it is.”

“I’m Taehyung.” His gaze seemed locked on your shirt.

You nodded. “Y/n.”

“Have you ever dated a hybrid, y/n?”

“Does going to a high-school dance with one count?”

He grinned. “It’s more than most can claim. Would you get dinner with me?”

“Because I’m wearing your favorite color?”

“Yup. And because I’ve never seen it look that good on anyone before. So, go on a date with me?”

You rubbed your forehead, a little surprised but also a little amused. “Sure. Dinner. Why not?”

“Really?” He looked even more excited.

“Well, yes? Unless you’re having second thoughts.” You smirked at him.

He bounced on his toes. “No! Definitely not. Um, here’s my phone number.” He held out his phone.

You carefully took his phone, programming your number in instead of copying his, taking a selfie for the contact photo before texting yourself and handing it back to an awestruck Taehyung.

He held his phone like it was a priceless artifact. “Thank you. Um, when should we do it?”

“I’m free tonight.”

His ears flicked and tail started wagging wildly. “Okay, I could…meet you at 6:30?”

You nodded. “Just send me the details and I’ll be there. You’ll love it, I have a dress in this color, too.” You started walking past him.

His tail was wagging so wildly that it almost hit you as you walked past.


	34. Yoongi: Colorblind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yoongi drabble where he works in a record store and it's a little dark and dreary but you walk in as a pop of color"

Yoongi finished reorganizing the records, and sighed. He was bored. Beyond bored.

Then someone came in.

He found himself staring at this person, wearing such pretty colors in such a dreary store. They stood out in such a good way.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for this record for my friend’s birthday and I really don’t know where to start looking?”

Yoongi cleared his throat and took the slip of paper from the customer (the really cute customer) and headed to the proper section, flipping through until he saw it and pulled it out. “Here you go.”

A gorgeous grin filled his vision. “Thank you!”

He nodded, a little in awe of this beam of light and color. “Let’s ring that up.”

“I’m so glad I came in here, I was worried because it looked like it would only have rock or emo music, its so dark in here,” A curious glance around.

He looked around again. “Yeah, it is. Probably why you look like an angel in here.”

Pink cheeks.

On both of them.

He swallowed hard. “Sorry. It’s been a long day.”

An understanding nod from the pretty person in front of him.

He focused on the cash register, ringing up the record and subtly giving them the discount from a coupon as an unspoken apology for flirting, and handing them a receipt to sign. “Thank you, have ”

“Here.”

He looked over, just barely, taking the paper and only realizing it was a phone number when he remembered that he had already gotten the signed receipt back. He looked at the customer in surprise.

“Call me.”

He watched the streak of color head out the door, his world still tinted with the colors from that beautiful angel. His rainbow in the dark.


	35. Jimin: Sick Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of the boys as a dad with like maybe a sick baby

Soft little hiccups were all that were left from the baby lying in Jimin’s arms.

He kept humming softly, rocking back and forth. He’d been a little frantic just a little while ago, scared he would hurt the baby while suctioning the snot out of his son’s cute little nose. But he hadn’t, and now his baby could breathe again, and was almost back to sleep.

Sleepy eyes, and focused on the sleepy little eyes.

“Trying to scare me,” he murmured fondly. “But your eomma’s gonna be really proud of me for doing all this without ever texting her for instructions. She need never know I called your grandma to make sure I wasn’t going to do it wrong.” He placed the babe into the crib, double checking the temp of the nursery, before heading out with the baby monitor to check the instructions on the cold medicine. “Okay, another half an hour and I can give you another dose, and probably suction your nose again.”

He sent one text to his wife, letting her know that the baby was sleeping and that everything was okay, making sure she was relaxing on her spa day.

He putzed around the house for a while, then grabbed his phone and some of the other things he wanted to distract himself and went to lay on the floor in the nursery. Too worried that maybe the baby monitor wouldn’t pick up on something that his ears would. 

He texted the guys to see how they were, leaning on the crib a moment to take a picture of his baby boy to send to them when Tae would ask in just a few moments.

He grinned as Tae asked for a picture and how the little boy was doing, explaining that it was a small cold and that he’d be okay in a few days.

Then saw that his baby was awake, just looking around at the world.

“You know it’s time for medicine, don’t you,” He said to the infant, drawing the gaze of those innocent eyes. He felt that same conviction hit him again, the one that wanted to protect that innocent gaze from all bad things in the world. That worry that he would miss a lot because of his life as an idol. When he found out his baby was running a temp, he just about died of worry.

But now the baby kicked his feet and gurgled happily at the sight of his father.

Jimin snapped another picture and sent it to the other boys and his wife before scooping up his little bundle of joy.


	36. Yugyeom: Hybrid First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "First kiss with hybrid yugyeom, his ears perking and getting fluffy and tail wagging back and forth and he just wants to keep kissing you "God, please dont stop now""

You smiled and shook your head. “Silly fluff-butt,” You leaned in and kissed him, tired of waiting for him to do it himself.

His eyes were closed for a moment after the kiss, and then his ears perked forward, tail started slowly wagging behind him, the fur on both fluffed out. He smiled at you, head tilting.

You waited for him to say something, because it looked as though he wanted to.

But he stepped in and kissed you. Once, twice.

Ten times.

You pulled away, running a hand over his ear and watching him tilt his head to chase your touch. Craving it.

He pulled you closer to him. “God, please don’t stop now.”

You smiled and obliged, kissing him again, more passionately. You wrapped your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in his hair just behind his fluffy ears.

His arms around your waist loosened just a little, one hand resting on your hip and the other on the small of your back as he pulled back for breath. “We should have started doing this a long time ago.”


	37. Jackson: Hybrid- Smell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hybrid jackson or bambam reaction to smelling you ovulate for the first time. (I just feel like theyd be so damn dramatic about it)"

You stared at your hybrid as he stared at you, looking like you’d grown a second head. “What?”

“You…smell…funny…” He said slowly, and you got the feeling that wasn’t what he intended to stay.

“Jackson, just spit it out.”

He swallowed hard, looking away. “You smell…fertile.”

You arched an eyebrow. “Fertile?”

He groaned and threw a pillow at you. “Don’t repeat what I sat!”

“What do you want me to say to you describing my smell as “fertile”?” You poured yourself a mug of coffee. “What does that even mean?”

He groaned and then wrapped his arms around you, sniffing dramatically. “You…finished your period a few days ago, right?”

You nodded. “You wouldn’t stop going on about how you kept having nightmares from smelling blood on me.”

“I wasn’t that bad.”

“You were. Your point?”

“Um…I think, what I’m smelling is…you…ovulating…”

“Oh, okay.” You shrugged.

“Not okay.”

“Why?”

He met your gaze, looking troubled. “Because it makes you smell fertile.”

“And?”

“And my instincts are telling me that now would be a good time for pups.” He tucked his head into your neck, breathing deeply.

You felt like you were in dangerous territory. “I’m going to need you to back off.”

He growled a little.

“Jackson. Now. You’re not going to go feral on me every time I ovulate. We’re not having pups.”

He whimpered a little.

You sighed and switched to a gentler tone. “Not yet.”

He looked up at you and nodded. “Not yet.”

You plonked a kiss on his forehead. “Now let go.”

He did, pouting a bit. “So mean to me.”

You rolled your eyes. “Right, which is why I got up early to get your favorite breakfast shake.”

He perked up nose in the air, then he hurried over to get it and start drinking it.


	38. Namjoon: Weak Kneed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Namjoon drabble where the reader had knee surgery on both knees and finally gets the casts off only to learn that they lost all feeling below the knees and due to that will randomly collapse when walking"

“Ready, baby?”

You hesitated.

Namjoon knelt in front of you, smiling encouragingly. He’d been so helpful ever since your surgery on your knees.

Today you finally got the casts off, and you were about to stand for the first time.

But something wasn’t quite right. You wanted to try, but some part of you said it was a bad idea.

You nodded though, and he backed up a bit.

You got to your feet and relief started filling you.

And then your legs gave out, and you fell forward.

Namjoon caught you easily, and the doctor and him helped you sit back down.

You bit your lip.

A few tests (that the doctor had seriously never considered you needing) later, and they determined that something that had gone wrong in the surgery had caused you to lose all feeling below the knees. You’d have to wear braces to walk, and you’d likely still need crutches.

Namjoon stood by your side through everything, helping you through physical therapy and holding your hand when you finally could walk with the braces and just one crutch. 

Catching you when the braces just weren’t enough to keep your legs from collapsing underneath you.

And part of you loved when he caught you. The angle was good for him, and the smile he had on his face as he looked down at you was so gentle and sweet.

“You’re so strong,” He murmured one night, taking off one brace while you took off the other. Then he looked up at you. “I’m so glad I get to call you my baby.”

You smiled down at him. “I’m just happy I didn’t scare you away.”

He shook his head. “Anyone who gets scared away by something as minor as this is a coward and not worth your time.”

“I don’t need anyone else.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Better believe it.”


	39. Yoongi: Sleepy Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi drabble with where he's sleeping and feeling cuddly

“Mmm, you smell so goood,” Yoongi groaned sleepily, wrapping his legs around you as well as his arms. “So happy I’m home. Let’s sleep for a long time.”

You giggled a little and wrapped your arms around him as well, tucking your head in the most comfortable spot. “Someone’s cuddly.”

“No, I’m not.”

You ran your fingers through his hair, smiling happily as your normally quiet and sometimes romantically awkward boyfriend cuddled and snuggled up to you, obviously sleepy, but needy for your attention and cuddles.

He sighed softly, lips parted as he started drifting off to sleep in your arms. “You’re perfect. You fit so perfectly,” He mumbled, eyes closed as he nuzzled into your hair.

You smiled and kissed his adam’s apple, causing him to swallow at the feeling. You kept giving his neck feather-light kisses while he squirmed a bit to try and stop the tickling.

“Noooo,” He moaned, grabbing and holding your head still against his shoulder. “Stop it. So mean. Let me sleep.”

“But—”

“No buts.”

“But I didn’t get a goodnight kiss,” You whispered.

He let go of your head unwrapping his arms from around you for a moment to look down lovingly. “Sorry, baby. You’re right.” He leaned in and pressed a soft, loving kiss to your lips. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Yoongi,” You whispered back, rubbing your nose against his. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He wrapped his arms around you tightly again.


	40. JB: Hybrid- Creep Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Got7 hybrid where they save their so from a creepy guy"

You looked the man up and down, an eyebrow arched as you folded your arms. “Go away.”

“But you’re the perfect woman for me!”

“Except she’s mine,” A cold voice said from just behind you.

The man looked startled. “A hybrid?”

You glared at the man. You were so grateful that Jaebum had found you. You were getting weird vibes from this man and weren’t certain how to get rid of him. 

Jaebum’s arms wrapped around you possessively. “A hybrid. Because hybrids are better than sleeze-bag stalkers like you. Ready to go, y/n?”

You nodded, letting him get between you and the man and push you out of the building. “He gives me the creeps.”

“We’ll get away from him soon.” His hand stayed on your back, making sure you knew of his presence just behind you.

Thankfully, he seemed to know that the man hadn’t followed and relaxed. But he was still on his guard, not letting it down until the two of you were safe inside your shared apartment.

You turned to your boyfriend, smiling up at him. “You have excellent timing.”

His ears flicked and he leaned in to gently and lightly kiss you. He wrapped his arms around you, purring every so gently. “I’ll always be there when you need me.”

You kissed him a few times, your thanks for him being wonderful.

He purred more and picked you up. “You wouldn’t be satisfied with a human.”

“You think so?”

“I know so,” He growled playfully, taking you toward the couch. “Shall I show you how I know?”

“Yes, please!”


	41. Hybrid!Taegi Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hybrid Taegi cuddles/helps with yn who had an anxiety attack

You had rushed into the house, at the end of a panic attack, glad that Taehyung was always there to hug you the moment you stepped through the door because you needed it today.

He whimpered softly, looking at you with his ears back. “Y/n?”

“Cuddles,” You whispered.

He nodded, scooping you up. “Hyung!”

Yoongi met you all in the bedroom, covering all of you in blankets and then tucking in with you two, purring to try and help you calm down.

They pet you, even though they were usually the ones being pet.

Taehyung freely peppered your face with kisses. “Yoongi has dinner in the oven, and we made cookies and cleaned the kitchen afterward.” He spoke lowly, comfortingly.

Yoongi gently bit at the skin of your neck, signs of affection coming from him. His tail draped over both of you.

Tae’s tail thwapped slightly as you finally calmed down. “Hi, y/n.”

“Hi, TaeTae,” You whispered, pressing a light kiss to his lips, then turning and kissing Yoongi. “Hi, YoonYoon.”

Yoongi just kissed you again instead of speaking.

“What happened, baby?” Tae asked, pushing your hair from your face.

You shook your head. “It just hit me for some reason. I don’t know.”

Yoongi grunted and cuddled closer, his hand grabbing your own, fingers twining with your own before he let his eyes shut, like he’s the exhausted one.

You sighed and kissed his cheek. His calm, and Tae’s comfort were a wonderful combination to keep your life calm and happy. You were so glad that they convinced you to adopt both of them. You couldn’t imagine your life without both of them.


	42. Dragon!Jin and Attorney!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon!Seokjin gets taken to court by his neighbor for something petty, and he falls in love with his attorney

You smiled at your client, a Dragon-shifter name Seokjin, as the judge ruled in his favor.

Jin smiled back, and shook your hand.

The two of you exited the courtroom together, heading to lunch with him after he had invited you.

“I’m really grateful that you took my case,” He said after the two of you had finished eating.

“Of course I took it,” You said, laughing lightly. “The charges were absolutely ridiculous.”

He blinked, his eyes changing to reptilian for a moment before switching back and he looked at the table with a wince. “Unfortunately I can’t hire you after this.”

“Oh? I mean, I don’t want you to need to, but your neighbor seems…problematic?” You set your glass aside.

He nodded, but glanced up, meeting your eyes. “But…I don’t think I could remain professional around you.”

You tilted your head, confused until you put his wording together with behavior and you smiled to yourself, looking down. “Oh, you know that only really applies to coworkers, right?”

He shrugged. “I don’t want to harm your work.”

“Do you think I would let you?” You asked, leaning on your elbow and smiling at him. “Come on, scales, be bold.”

He met your gaze, eyes shifting again. His eyebrow twitched, then he smiled. “Don’t play with fire.”

“But I’m already burning,” You retorted, leaning in.

His gaze burned into yours. “I’ll show you real fire.”

You smirked. “Yes, please.”

“Once you’re mine, there’s no backing out,” he warned.

“Oh please, like we haven’t been lusting after each other since that first meeting,” You replied, getting up and heading toward the door with his wrapped trapped in your hands.

He growled behind you. “Thank God.”


	43. Hybrid!VMin Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hybrid VMIN x Reader: they’re protective and loving of her when they all go out on a date together

You rolled your eyes as both of your boyfriends glared at a man that got just a little too close, but smiled as they both stepped closer to you, and kissed your cheeks.

“You make that dress look good, baby,” Jimin whispered sweetly.

“I’m so glad we have you all to ourselves,” Tae sighed happy, hand wandering a little low. “Everyone is going to be so jealous when they see what we’ve got.”

You smiled. “Sweeties.”

They led you to the restaurant, and actually managed to guess exactly what you would have ordered.

You smiled as their tails wagged in unison at your praise, doling it out a little extra: verbally for Jimin, and physically for Taehyung.

But Taehyung growled at a waiter that was just a little too flirtatious, and the three of you got kicked out.

“Sorry, baby,” Tae said softly, ears, shoulders and tail drooping.

“It’s okay, he crossed the line,” You replied, petting his head. “We can get takeout and light candles, and make our own atmosphere, and then we can kiss as much as we like.”

Jimin made a pleased sound, taking a kiss now. “And no guys hitting on our baby. Ooh, and you don’t even need to wear the dress!”

You snorted. “If I lose the dress, you both lose your own clothes.”

They looked at each other, then back at you and nodded.

“After we finish eating,” Taehyung said.

“No, before,” Jimin argued, both of them sliding an arm around your waist and pushing you toward the apartment.

You listened to their banter, smiling a little. They were quite the characters.


	44. Hybrid!Got7 being Possesive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poly!hybrid!got7 'fighting' and whining cause you always smell significantly like one of the other boys and it's always a scenting fest when you're at home to smell like them.  
Featured: Mark, Yugyeom, Jackson, and Youngjae

“I’m home!” You called out, quickly shucking your coat since you knew they already knew you were home and were racing to get hold of you and make their scent strongest on your body.

Mark reached you first today, wrapping around you so that they couldn’t reach as much of you as he had.

Soon enough, Jackson and Yugyeom were fighting for the space of your back that Mark couldn’t cover.

Youngjae was complaining, whining about not being able to touch you.

You reached out toward him and he quickly took your hand rubbing his face all over it and kissing it.

“Ugh, you smell so wrong without us.”

“You’re going to smell like Mark all day, come on…I just want you to smell a little like me,” Yugyeom whined after Jackson won.

Mark laughed softly, still scenting you.

“Okay, getting hard to breath here!” You finally tried to wiggle out of their embrace.

“But you’re still not completely scented!” Jackson yelped, snatching your arm before you could completely escape.

Yugyeom and Youngjae had also caught you and were adding their scent to you even more.

You sighed in defeat, giving in to their needs.


	45. Golden Retriever Hybrid!Tae: Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for his owner (who is also his gf) to come home from work, whimpering waiting for her to come back, and getting all excited when she opens the door (lots of kisses, cuddles, scenting, and pets)

Taehyung was a good boy. A very good boy. Sitting on the couch, watching as the hands on the clock got closer to the spot that meant y/n was coming home.

A little whine escaped him as his tail wagged, eagerly awaiting her return.

Any time now.

He hurried toward the door to wait, tail wagging more intensely as the clock chimed.

Any minute.

He pouted. She was late.

A little growl, and another whine later, and he sort of turned in a circle.

He perked up when he heard the faint ding of the elevator, and the fiddle of the lock, tail wagging so hard that it beat the wall.

She came in and grinned at him, tired from her day. “He—oh!”

Taehyung snatched her into a hug, snuggling up to her and rubbing against her to make her smell like him again. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” She sighed and pushed him away, waiting for him to kiss you.

He happily did, making it long and passionate because he was lonely without her and he knew just from the way she melted into him that she’d had a hard day. He kept kissing her, because he knew she needed the distraction.

She giggled when he scented her again, gently petting his head in response, sighing and relaxing more. “You’re the best. I love you.”

“I love you too!”


	46. Feathers (Angel Ot7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love your winged boys, and they love you--and each other. Sometimes they just need a tiny reminder.

Those New Concept photos have me in my feels. I just want Angel concept domestic boys who love distracting kisses, wing scritches and feather preening. I feel like seokjin especially likes his feathers preened for him. Maybe kinda suggestive? Like their wings are sensitive?

Not sure if this was supposed to be like a reader or just the boys, and I suck at doing suggestive when it’s requested so sorry but I’ll do the best I can.

—

You waved your hand in front of your face to get the downy feathers away from it before you breathed them in…again. “Boys, what have we said about the molting?”

“That it isn’t the season for it?”

“Well, no, but that’s an excellent point,” You replied, letting Taehyung pull you down onto his lap, while looking for the perpetrator.

Jimin and Jungkook were giving each other the stink-eye, so you figured it was probably the result of them having been in a bit of a tussle. Jungkook always won, mostly because he always went for the down near the base of Jimin’s wings that made his twice as soft as Jungkook’s own wings, as well as Hoseok’s, Namjoon’s and Taehyung’s.

You sighed. “What were they fighting about this time?”

“I think Jungkook took the teasing too far or something. Jimin lunged first this time.”

“The down is white though…” You murmured, catching one before it could fly at your face and cause problems.

Taehyung pecked your neck. “Yeah. They’re from Seokjin-hyung. They’re waiting for Yoongi-hyung to come back and tell them what their punishment for distressing our eldest will be because no one could determine who actually pulled the feathers from his back when he tried to separate them.”

You winced. “Should I go help him?”

He pouted a bit, but then nodded. “Yeah, hyungie probably needs you.”

“Are you going to tell me who pulled the feathers from Seokjin?” You asked softly, smirking at your black-feathered fiend.

He shook his head. “They should both bear the blame.”

You pecked his lips and headed past the two boys, down the hall to the bathroom where the oldest four were hovered.

Normally it wouldn’t be a big deal, but Seokjin’s downy feathers were the most sensitive, and thus the most painful. The last time he’d had downy feathers pulled from his right wing, it was too painful to use for two weeks. Hence, the fuss over the pulled feathers.

You grabbed the special ointment from the linen closet and went in, pushing Hoseok’s green-feathered wings and tugging Namjoon’s dark grey wing to get him to move before sliding a hand over Yoongi’s rich brown wings with white mottles.

Yoongi shivered, flinching out of the way.

You stepped in the moment he stepped back to see who had touched him, pressing a kiss to the top of Jin’s head. “I’ve got this, boys.”

They moved out of the bathroom, but were still hovering while you carefully applied the salve to the chunk of sensitive wing skin that had the feathers pulled from it.

Jin shivered, then groaned.

You carefully preened his other wing while the salve soaked in a bit, eliciting welcome sounds of happiness. 

You heard some raised voices a while after the other three finally ventured out to join the youngest three, but they were quickly cut off. “Our silly boys.”

Jin was relaxed more now, and looked up at you happily. “You’re the best at preening. I don’t care what Jungkook says, you’re good a scritches, you’re a goddess at preening.”

You giggled softly, quickly kissing him. “We should rescue Jimin and Jungkook, you know how Yoongi is about your wings.”

“And you want to have a cuddle pile?”

“Exactly. Last night was cold without any of you,” You pouted.

He got up, a little unbalanced, and his one wing spread ever so slightly to ease his pain. “You know you’re the only one who can get them to reconcile quickly.”

“I know. I thought I’d go out there in pajamas with a pillow and ask who’s sleeping with me in the aerie.” You peered up at him with a smile. “But I can go out there and fix this while you go pick our spots in the aerie.”

His wings flexed happily and he pecked your lips before leaving the bathroom with you.

You went out to hear Namjoon talking about the importance of being sensitive to others, and how they should understand that more than anybody else as the most empathetic people in the group and on and on.

Taehyung came over and perched his chin on your shoulder, wings wrapping around you for a moment as his arms did the same. “Where’s Jin-hyung?”

“The aerie.”

He stood up straight and didn’t say another word, hurrying down the hall toward the stairs.

You went over sliding a hand through Namjoon’s feathers to silence him. “His point is that you both need to be nicer to one another, and apologize to Jinnie whether you did it or not, and then you’ll be sleeping on the outside of the nest in the aerie unless one of the others decides to let you have a more central position.”

Jungkook’s gold feathers ruffled, eyes huge. “The outside?”

Jimin and his blue and grey feathers drooped. “Okay.”

Hoseok was beaming, though. “Come on! You know what happens in the aerie! Hurry and say sorry to hyung and then we can all relax. I bet Namjoon would even let one of you have an inside spot!”

Namjoon shrugged, but you knew it was likely. He didn’t sleep well squished between people.

You watched your angels hurry down the hall, noticing that there were still more feathers than before, but happily followed after your lovely boys.


	47. Maknae Kitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin are your kitties and it's a nice day at the park.

Purrs. That’s what surrounded you, lulling you to sleep in the middle of a beautiful day.

Then there was a soft trill.

You looked up to see Taehyung staring at you.

He trilled again.

You sighed and got up. “Okay, Tae, what do you want to play?”

The new forest cat hybrid hopped to his feet and followed after you, batting your shoulder and running.

You scoffed in surprise and raced after him, hearing a sound of indignation at being left out of a game from one of the others—either Jungkook or Jimin. 

Soon all four of you were playing tag, getting looks from others in the park, but you weren’t about to deny your precious boys any delight. If your kitties wanted to play tag, you were going to play tag.

Jimin caught you, even though he wasn’t it. “It was nap time.”

“Sorry, Jiminie,” You apologized to your calico hybrid, grinning as he rubbed against your shoulder.

Your maine coon and forest cat were playing a new game that had them playfully wrestling—Jungkook winning as he was stronger than Taehyung.

Jimin nuzzled your jaw. “Y/n.”

“Is it nap or are you hungry?”

“Hungry.”

“Okay, well, we need the other two if we’re going to go get food.”

Jungkook’s head snapped toward you. “Food?” He called over.

You rolled your eyes. “Of course he hears that, but when I ask him to do something he doesn’t.”

“Told you I was the best kitty, but nooooo, you had to go get two more big galoots,” Jimin teased.

“Yah!” Taehyung protested, latching onto the calico, and not letting go while Jungkook took your hand.

“Food?”


	48. Dragon!Got7 ot7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Got7 and you with lots of fluff, smoke when bashful

You were fine. Totally fine. You might die of really serious lung cancer while in your prime, but it was worth it to have your boys all blush-y and smokey and giggly all because of a relay race of genuine compliments and a few well-placed kisses.

The smoke detector (you don’t know why you even bothered most of the time, until you remembered that one time Youngjae sneezed in the middle of the night and that was the only reason any of you woke up and realized the house was on fire) started insistently blaring it’s objection to the amount of smoke in the room and you coughed your way over to a window as your lungs agreed.

They quickly helped you vent the house, but they were all still a little extra smokey since your compliments hadn’t worn off and now they were slightly embarrassed about almost suffocating you with their embarrassment and bashfulness. Who knew embarrassment was actually a method for murder?

Honestly, nothing could surprise you too much after living with the seven dragons for the past two years, but now and then you discovered something interesting that was mildly surprising.

“Nice view, thanks,” You called over to Jinyoung and Jackson who were goofing off.

Jackson pushed his shirt back down, giving Jinyoung a dramatically scandalized look.

Sure, that’s the only thing you were looking at.

“It’s going to be cold in here now,” BamBam complained, still fanning smoke toward the door Yugyeom was holding open.

“Then one of you will have to keep me warm,” You called back, grinning as people quickly volunteered and then fell into debates with those who were slightly slower.

Somehow they came to the consensus that they would have to play games to see who got to sleep with you that night (the house just wasn’t big enough for all of you to share, especially since most of them preferred to sleep in dragon form) and you were left watching in mild amusement while finishing off the last brownie (which is what had gotten you started on the compliment relay—you just wanted to get them away from the last brownie because you had only had one so far and you had baked them).

You didn’t really mind who won, you liked sleeping with all of them for different reasons, but you were mildly grateful when Yugyeom got ruled out since he was an ice dragon and that was the opposite of what you were going for (you usually always slept in the basement with him because you couldn’t sleep with him alone—one too many trips to the hospital with near frost-bite or hypothermia or both). It was also kind of nice that Mark got ruled out since sleeping with him was usually nicer in summer since he was a water dragon (Or when you were sick, with one of the fire dragons because then things got steamy in a non-sexual way).

Eventually you gave up as the game dragged on, going upstairs. One of them would join you sooner or later. Probably whoever realized you went to bed before the others did.

Jaebum was pressing a kiss to your forehead, partially waking you before transforming, then helping you curl up with him. 

You weren’t even mad when Youngjae and Jackson curled up with you in human form.


	49. Bts Ot7 Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bts poly x reader where the reader is a nerd and it's Valentine's day and the boys asked her to be there Valentine's

Head down, you kept your focus on your book as everyone around you gave and received valentines gifts. You played with the bookmark, severely unfocused due to the loud gushing of a girlfriend who’s boyfriend had made what you called smart choices and got her things she liked.

Your attention was snatched by the entrance of the guys. Your boys. Your friends by some twist of fate that you couldn’t fathom.

Taehyung spotted you first and grinned, bouncing over and taking your arm. “Come on! We’ve got plans!”

You rolled your eyes at his enthusiasm. “Please tell me the plans include a secluded area and binge-watching some anime or other?”

“You’ll see!” Hoseok answered instead, throwing an arm around your shoulder as you joined the other boys.

They ushered you out and down the street to where you knew Seokjin’s apartment to be. It’d gotten to the point where all of the boys basically lived there and had to pay partial rent to help keep him in the green. Which worked out, because now they were preparing to move into a small house together and basically only had to pack Jin’s apartment. 

So, you figured that they were planning on roping you into helping them pack because at least you wouldn’t break things while you packed them. Whatever, you’d had worse Valentine’s days.

But when they opened the apartment door and ushered you in, it was completely decorated for Valentine’s day, complete with a huge heart sign that was asking the reader to “Be Our Valentine”.

Our?

You turned around to see all of them holding individual valentine’s, smiling at you. You weren’t sure what this was, but for now it made you feel warm and happy that they would think of you on Valentine’s day.


	50. Changbin Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> protective Changbin with a naive reader

You pulled on Changbin’s arm. “Come on!”

“Be careful, y/n,” He replied, pulling you back to his side.

You tugged on his sleeve. “But—”

“Just stay beside me and we’ll get there in time.” He held onto you more firmly. “It’s not safe for you to run off alone.”

“Changbinnie,” You complained dramatically.

“Y/n-ie,” He replied in an aegyo voice. “Just stick with me. We’re supposed to stick together anyway, right?”

You nodded, giving in because he was being cute even if you were a little impatient to get where you wanted to go.

The two of you were just heading to a cafe, but it was unusually crowded today.

He pulled you closer and put an arm around your shoulders to keep you close to him. “I said stick with me not go ahead.”

You groaned. “You’re moving so slow!”

“Because there’s a crowd and we don’t want to get hurt, or separated,” He pecked your cheek. “If you try to rush through, you could get hurt.”

“More hurt than if you hit me with your chin?” You asked teasingly.

He huffed. “You’re just jealous because I’m so handsome.”

“Hmm, wouldn’t you need to be with another girl for me to be jealous given how handsome you are or aren’t?”

“Aren’t?!”

You giggled and pulled forward again. “Walk faster!”

“Tell me I’m handsome!”

“I will if you walk faster!”


	51. Namgi w/injured Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namgi find injured hybrid

Namjoon laughed, taking Yoongi’s hand. His cheeks burning as he did. They’d been dating for two years, and yet he still felt as awkward as the first day when taking Yoongi’s hand. “That was a pretty bad movie.”

“The graphics were worse than movies made in the eighties,” Yoongi argued, despite Namjoon agreeing with him. “And—”

Namjoon looked down the alley with Yoongi, having heard the same distressed sound. “Do you…”

“Come on, it can’t hurt to check it out.” He led the way down the alley, only somewhat hesitantly.

Namjoon squeezed Yoongi’s hand, following into the alley.

Yoongi let go and crouched in front of the dumpster.

Namjoon peered beyond the dumpster, seeing the form of a person crouching and pressed into the corner between the building and the dumpster, letting out high-pitched noises of distress.

“Namjoon, can you get me some light?”

Namjoon fumbled with his phone, turning on the flashlight and shining it.

“Not directly at him,” Yoongi scoffed, adjusting Namjoon’s aim. “He’s a hybrid. I think he’s a mouse-hybrid, maybe a rabbit. I can’t tell with his hood.”

Namjoon knew what was coming before Yoongi said anything more. His boyfriend worked at a hybrid shelter as a rehabilitation specialist, and he couldn’t stand leaving hybrids on the streets when he could easily give them shelter and get them on their feet and supporting themselves.

It was another reason he’d designed their house with extra rooms—with features to protect them from any hybrids that were…less than friendly and to protect the hybrids from themselves.

“It’s okay, come on. We need to treat your wounds.” Yoongi held out a hand.

The hybrid took his hand hesitantly, then was curled up against Yoongi’s chest.

Namjoon sighed. “I’ll go get us a taxi.”

Yoongi smiled at him.

“Try to find out his name, at least?” Namjoon said, going toward the street to hail a taxi and take the new member of his family home.


	52. BamBam hybrid Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid! BamBam being sulky and possessive of his mate when around the other members

You rolled your eyes as BamBam pulled you away from the other boys (again) with a slight hiss. 

He pushed himself between you and Yugyeom, then batted at Jackson when the other man decided to tease your boyfriend by coming close.

“No,” BamBam said as all of the boys decided to tease him by getting close to you.

You ducked out of the tangle as they started goofing off and wrestling. You were kind of grateful that they were teasing him, even if it meant you would be dealing with a pouty, possessive kitty for the rest of the day. You needed him to be comfortable with you around the other guys because the two of you were almost always around the other guys. 

You wanted him to be comfortable and know that you had chosen him and would continue to choose him. 

Which is why you managed to pull him from the fray and peck him on the lips, drawing him from the room as they took no notice of his being missing.

He was pouting, as predicted.

“BamBam,” You murmured, rubbing your nose against his. “We could probably get lunch while they’re busy.”

He blinked, then grinned. “We better hurry.”

You nodded and both of you hurried out of the building before the others realized you were missing.


	53. Got7Mark Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Mark cuddles with neck kisses and nibbles

You screeched as he took you down, falling to the ground when you really hadn’t wanted to be there.

He laughed and nuzzled your jaw, neck, and shoulder.

“Mark, I wasn’t gone that long,” You protested, but settled your arms around him anyway. “Did you really have to tackle me?”

He just laughed and nibbled on your ear, then pressed little kisses along the curve of your neck. “Did you really have to leave the house?”

“If you wanted to be able to keep eating, yes,” You answered, amused and resisting the urge to squirm as his breath tickled you. You carded your fingers through his hair, and rested there on the floor, glad you had gotten the thick, plushy carpet—even if it was a nightmare with how much he shed. 

His tail was wagging gently and he nipped your neck.

You yelped, not expecting the sharp pain. “No biting! I may call you pup, but you’re not a puppy anymore!”

“Exactly,” He said, grinning at you.

You rolled your eyes and got up, shoving him off of you. “I need to make dinner, then we’ll talk about proper behavior, Mark.”

“That’s no fun,” He laughed out, leaning on the table as he watched you, knowing you were carefully hiding how flustered you were. Stupid, lovable mutt.


	54. Jooheon Hybrid puppysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jooheon are babysitting and he gets slightly jealous.

The puppy tumbled and sat there, looking startled, eyes starting to fill.

You quickly scooped him up and nuzzled him. “Hi, baby!”

A wet sniffle, then fluffy ears and head bumped your jaw before he nuzzled and started scenting you.

You hummed happily, adoring the time with the little puppy-hybrid. You were babysitting for a friend who had rescued the puppy hybrid since you had experience with dog-hybrids considering your boyfriend, Jooheon was a dog-hybrid.

He also looked pretty put-out and hurried over to you. “Wha?! You can’t have my y/n!” He said in a teasing voice, blowing a raspberry on his neck. 

The baby giggled, snuggling closer and scenting you more.

You giggled as Jooheon scooped the baby from your arms and scented you while the baby squealed his protests.

“No, she has to smell like me!” Jooheon told the baby, playfully scrunching his nose as he gently wrestled the pup.

You rolled your eyes. “What if I wanted to smell like puppy?”

“The only way you’re going to smell like puppy is if you have mine,” He answered, not missing a beat and voice completely serious as he tickled the puppy.

“That could be arranged.”


	55. NamGiSeok Hybrid Cops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hybrid Namjoon or Yoongi or Hoseok saving reader from a creepy guy Drabble please"

You hurried a little more, glancing back as casually as you could manage to see that the guy was still following you. You breathed out slightly, a gasping noise of distress that would go unheard by everyone around you.

Except someone did.

An arm landed around your shoulders, tightening slightly when you tried to jerk away. “Relax. We see him. There’s a cafe around the corner. If he follows you in there, we’ll take care of it.”

You stared up at the hybrid, surprised and somewhat relieved, then noticed that two others had fallen into place around you. One walking behind, a feline hybrid of some sort, and the other on your other side, some canine hybrid.

Both nodded reassuringly at you.

You looked back at the hybrid who had his arm around your shoulders. “How do I know I can trust you?”

“Because I’m Jung Hoseok, I’m a police-hybrid. So are those two. The guy stalking you is actually a gerbil hybrid and we’ve been after him for a while now. When we saw him following you…well, our boss will agree that it was a good thing we decided to hit the streets for a while.” He flashed you a smile, while also subtly showing you his badge. It was real. You knew it was real.

You smiled back, relaxing a bit. “Hit the streets?”

“He gets hyper in the office and we have to exercise him so we sort of poke around for intel on different issues. Also, coffee.” The feline sighed.

You tilted your head to look at him better. “Don’t you live in my apartment building?”

His cheeks turned pink. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know where you live.”

The other canine snorted. “Right, because we totally didn’t notice her because you pointed her out.”

“Namjoon, be nice to Yoongi. He’s shy.” Hoseok chuckled.

You smiled and shook your head.

“Oh, he’s gonna challenge us,” Namjoon muttered.

Hoseok and Yoongi maneuvered you so you we’re safely behind them, Hoseok’s smile turning icy.

You watched them take your stalker into custody, a happy sort of feeling inside at how much safer you felt.

Yoongi turned back to you. “You’re safe now. But just in case, let me give you our numbers.”

“We really should see each other again,” Hoseok added, draping an arm around your shoulders. “Namjoon’s taking our guy back to the station, but I know he’ll want to chat with you again as well. How about some coffee?”

You smiled and nodded, letting them lead you into a cafe. They were too cute to refuse.


	56. NamKook x Reader Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I please request a shy kitty hybrid reader with protective dog Jungkook and human Namjoon"

You shied away from the group, a little overwhelmed by how many new people were in the apartment. Your ears went flat against your head.

Jungkook growled then, coming to stand in front of you, and even though he knew this people and they were his friends, he was glaring at them. “Nobody touches my kitty.”

Namjoon sighed. “Jungkook, she’s just overwhelmed. You’re not helping.” He came and stroked your head. “It’s okay, y/n.”

Jungkooks growl had a slight whimper to it, but he blocked one of them from getting near you.

That one looked so upset that they had upset you.

You leaned into Namjoon’s touch for a moment, then went and hugged onto Jungkook from behind so you could hide and be safe but you could peek at the newcomers and slowly warm up to them.

Now that it was quiet you could get a feel for their auras and you liked them. Really. But you didn’t know them.

Jungkook patted your hands in a gentle way. “My kitty.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Your kitty. Hybrids.”

“Humans.”

“I feed you, don’t I?”

“If you mean you buy us food, then yes. But Jin-hyung and Yoongi-hyung cook for me more.”

You shuddered at the thought of Namjoon’s cooking. Jungkook cooked more, thankfully, and you knew a little bit about cooking. Enough to be better than Namjoon.

But you switched to hugging onto him because you knew he tried his hardest.

Namjoon smiled as you rubbed your cheek affectionately against his shoulder.

And if it was mainly because of how pouty Jungkook got, well, you didn’t mind too much.


	57. Jealous Fwb!Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jungkooks fwb thinking that txt boys are the most precious thing on this planet and it makes jk jealous and pouty when she babies the older boys cause now it's just extra competition to be her main focus."

You suppressed the urge to squeal in delight. “They’re all so cute! Did you all get food?”

The boys of TxT nodded, smiling in return and letting you fuss over them.

You made sure they were comfortable and fed and asked them about their comeback preparations, basically told them that you’d clothesline anyone who ever tried to hurt them because they were absolutely precious.

“Jungkook! Why didn’t you tell me you had such cute donsaengs?!” You asked, swatting him and smoothing Soobin’s hair.

Jungkook just pouted. “Yn.”

“Jungkook! Look at them! I just want to feed them and protect them from everything!”

They were laughing, but a protective and possessive arm wrapped around your waist.

“No.”

You turned to look at Jungkook. “No? Jungkook—”

“No. You take care of people too well. You’re busy taking care of me. You’re…I don’t want to share you.” He had the angry bunny look that your found adorable.

“You don’t get a say in that. We’re just friends, remember?”

“No, and I don’t want to remember. I want you to be mine and mine alone. I want you to fuss over me and care about me and say that I’m the cutest.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Jungkook, I don’t think you want me to treat you like an adorable younger brother.”

He looked away, frowning, then looked back. “You’re right. We need to change. Because I want to be more than what we are. I want you completely.”


	58. Hybrid!V-Hope Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "protective Hybrid!Hobi and/or Tae"

Taehyung wrapped his arms around you, pulling you away from the group while Hoseok put himself between both of you and the growling chihuahua-hybrid.

“Back off,” Hoseok said, voice frigid. “She’s our mate and we won’t let you treat her like that.”

The poodle-hybrid snorted. “And what are you going to do to stop us, mutt?”

Taehyung slid in front of you as well with a growl.

Hoseok glared. “I’m not a mutt. I’m a wolf.”

The shih-tzu hybrid backed up a step.

Taehyung leveled them with a cold stare. “And if he was, at least he wouldn’t be an inbred S.o.B.”

Hoseok smirked as all of them sputtered.

Taehyung’s tail lashed. “So, run, little dogs, because the big bad mixed kitty is going to claw your fur off if you don’t back away.” His fangs were showing, and his claws were unsheathed. He was a rare type that had retractable fangs and claws still, most didn’t. Your lovable lion-Jaguar hybrid was a terrifying sight for most when both came out.

They hesitated and Hoseok started shifting while Taehyung snarled loudly.

Then they ran.

You waited until they turned back toward you to sigh and shake your head. “Can’t take you two anywhere.”

Hoseok shivered and pressed a kiss to your temple. “Need to go home.”

You nodded. “Okay, love.”

Taehyung, now protective of both of you, guided the way out, then settled on your other side.

You put an arm around both of them, happy and safe with your two boys.


	59. Yeonjun kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Txt yeonjun getting all giggly and needy after his first kiss with his s/o. He just doesnt want to stop now that youve given him a taste of what he's been missing out on! Plus, It's not like theres a limit on kisses anyway"

You giggled softly as he pouted at you.

“Y/n! How is it too many?! How can there be too many kisses?” He asked, pulling you back close to him. He laughed with you though, before stealing a quick kiss. “There’s no limit.”

You shook your head. “We can’t kiss all day.”

“Why not?” He asked, kissing your nose—which was absolutely, heart meltingly adorable. “I don’t have any plans, so I can stay with you all day and we can just keep kissing.”

You shook your head. “Bad idea.”

He pouted again. “Why?”

“Because we’re going to want to eat, and I don’t know about you, but I need water to function, which means I generally have to use the bathroom at some point…”

He huffed poutily, pecking your lips. “We can take breaks.”

You laughed at how determined he was, and gave him a gentle kiss. “Also, you told me that you had to meet the boys at 2, and it’s almost 1.”

He looked confused for a moment then groaned, opening his phone before then shoving it back into his pocket like it offended him. He met your gaze and softened again. “You could come too?”

You nodded, taking his hand and squeezing it. “Okay.”


	60. Protective!Tiger!Tae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Protective tiger hybrid Tae Drabble please"

The safe house door opened and a new officer entered. One with a striped tail and tiger ears poking through his hair.

“I’m officer Kim Taehyung. I’m going to be keeping you safe until after the trial.” He stopped in front of you.

Detective Jung got up, nodding. “You’re in good hands with him, Y/n.”

You nodded. “Good luck with your…situation.”

Hoseok grinned. “I was telling her about the girl Yoongi, Namjoon, and I met.”

Taehyung shook his head. “Weirdos.”

“Yeah yeah, keep your eyes and ears open. Don’t get distracted.” Hoseok patted Taehyung on the shoulder as he left. “And don’t forget to check in.”

“Hyung, I’m not a kid. I’m an officer.” Taehyung pouted. “And I won’t let anything happen to her. Promise.”

Taehyung turned to you, crouching to meet your eyes. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you, y/n. You don’t need to worry about a thing.”

You nodded, letting his larger hand encompass your own hands. “Ok.”

He smiled a little. “I mean it. I’m going to protect you as if you’re my mate, and you understand what that means?”

You nodded. “Thank you,” You whispered softly, relaxing a bit more. After all, you had a tiger watching out for you now.


	61. Hybrid!Jimin Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I please request a Hybrid!Jimin x human!fem reader Drabble where she goes to the Hybrid Shelter and her and Hybrid!Jimin have an instant connection, so she adopts him. (Can you imagine his adorable little pout??) Jimin is very cuddly with her (and he’s protective) and excited to be with Y/n and they love each other very much. + hugs and kisses!"
> 
> This was a lot for a drabble, so only part of it was written.

“Now, I will say, this dog hybrid is a mixed breed and he can be very shy with new people. Once he knows you he’s very friendly, and sometimes even mischievous.” The worker said, knocking and immediately opening the door (which you thought was pretty nonsensical, at least give them a moment to react). “Jimin, this is—”

The dog-hybrid bounded over and smiled at you. “Hi.”

Shy?

“Hello,” you replied, smiling. He was cute. Rounded cheeks, crescent eyes, fluffy ears and tail.

He looked at the worker. “She’s my new owner, right?”

You also looked at the worker. “Shy?”

She looked dumbfounded. “Uh, if she wants to be?”

Jimin’s tail wagged. “I like movies. But not scary ones. They don’t scare me, but I don’t like them.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“I’ll keep the bad people away, but I suppose you can bring good people in, but only if they’re really good.”

You snorted. “We’ll discuss that when the time comes.”

He pouted slightly, then looked at the worker. “Well? Let’s go.”

“Uh, she—”

“Oh, right. I want to adopt him.”

She nodded, looking completely flustered, but she led you out while he gathered up his belonging.

Then he took your hand as the two of you walked out. “This is going to be nice.”

You smiled and nodded. “Very nice.”


	62. JB x Reader, first date

You fidgeted nervously outside of the cafe, wondering if you should go in, knowing you were early, or stay outside and wait at least a few more minutes. 

“Y/n?”

You jumped and turned, recognizing the man from the picture as the one your friends had set you up with. Jaebum. He looked even better in person.

He smiled, and sort of dipped in greeting. “Um, I’m Jaebum. You’re Y/n, right?”

You swallowed, and nodded. Crap. He was friendly too. Handsome and friendly. You were absolutely doomed.

He nodded. “Well, we’re both early…let’s go inside?”

You nodded again, robotically turning and entering the cafe as he got the door for you. You think you managed to utter your appreciation, but you weren’t entirely certain.

“What would you like?” He asked while you both waited in line.

You swallowed, mouth dry. “Just…coffee.”

“What kind of coffee?”

You shrugged a bit, not trusting yourself with words.

“Black?”

You nodded, even though you didn’t even like coffee, it was just the first thing that came out of your mouth. But it would be far more embarrassing to change your mind now.

“Huh,” He said.

You looked at him, alarmed by his tone.

“Your friend told me you didn’t like coffee.”

Well, thanks for nothing.

He laughed softly at the face you pulled. “I’ll let you order. Don’t forget to get food, but I’m paying.”

You wanted to disappear. He was way too nice. How much did they tell him about you? They barely told you anything about him, except that he was a good guy and single and handsome, “See?!”

Jerks.

He patted your head. “Adorable.”

Adorable?

You?

His hand on your shoulderblade gently guided you forward, to the cash register. “Order what you want, cutie. Like I said, I’m paying.”


	63. Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a drabble where reader is an immortal who is a hopeless romantic and she fakes her death whenever her husband dies? Reader then looks for her love's reincarnated soul to continue their past lives together and live happily ever after... and as another immortal, her love finds this highly amusing

“Hey, babe?”

You froze, snatching back the lighter and whipping around to face your supposedly dead husband. You were getting ready to fake your death in a blaze, and roam the world until he was reincarnated, yet…there he was.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt or startle you.” He moved over and gently took the lighter. “Just need to get the cat I saw sneak in out of there and then you can continue.”

“You—”

“I know, I know, I totally interrupted my favorite part of all of this. You always come up with the most interesting deaths,” he sighed and headed inside, stepping carefully around. “I mean, I didn’t know that that poison acted like that until your last death? They didn’t even find it! They thought it was a real accident. Amazing.”

“Excuse me?!” You gaped, staring after him.

“Right?! Absolutely ingenious. Didn’t think you’d do fire, but you’re doing it so brilliantly. Risky, though, don’t get hurt.” He came back out with the cat in question, dropped a kiss on your cheek and started walking away. “Have a nice death, baby. See you soon.”

You grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him back and making him look you in the eyes. “You’re alive?”

He blinked, obviously trying not to laugh. “Of course.”

“Have you ever actually died?”

He nodded. “The first time. Same as you. As a child.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“The second time…they’d already tried to kill me because they thought I was practicing magic. I couldn’t risk your life. Didn’t know you were immortal too. I stayed away to protect you. The third time, I thought you’d already spent two lifetimes with me, maybe you’d want someone else. I thought you were being reborn each time. But I realized that you weren’t dying when you woke up from a nightmare one night, when you were feverish. Then it sort of depended on how we parted before I had to fake my death again.”

“But you—”

“Well, I sometimes have to be reborn. Depends on how I die. But…you always find me and you’ve grown even more beautiful.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead and rubbed his nose against yours. “But I think we should stick together this time. Just, meet me at my grave.”

You gripped his shirt. “If we’re going together, then why don’t we walk there together.”

“Your death?”

You took the lighter and started a flame and set it on the chair. “Done. So, you know you’re in trouble for the next century?”

His eyes sparkled in the dark. “Century is a long time. You might change your mind about me.”

“If anything has risked me leaving, it’s this. But here I am, not letting you out of my sight.”

The two of you stopped to look up at the building that was starting to catch on fire.

He put his arm around your shoulders. “Might accidentally get reborn.”

“I’ll find you again.”

“What if it’s you?”

“Then you better find me. I’ve been living for the past couple thousand years. Can you imagine me as a toddler?”

“Your poor parents,” He sighed.

You snorted and hugged onto him, walking down the street as your most recent life burned away.


	64. Taehung: Brother's Best Friend

You sighed. “Why did I agree to this?”

“Because you’re a wonderful sister who loves their brother?” Jimin said, hugging you.

“Adopted,” You pointed out, making him pout.

“Come on, TaeTae is awesome and you know how much we both love your cooking.”

“Because neither of you are very good at it,” You countered.

He shrugged. “We get by.”

The doorbell rang and he basically skipped over to the door, greeting his best friend (aka the bane of your sanity’s existence, aka your biggest crush) with a huge hug.

Taehyung was the epitome of good looks. Otherworldly. On top of that he was super kind, friendly, entertaining, funny, gentle, curious, adventurous, loyal, good with dogs—

“Y/n! Hi!” He hugged you while you were still coming out of your reverie, but thankfully you managed to adequately return the hug.

“Hello, good to see you again.”

He grinned. “I’ve missed you! You look really pretty today!”

Jimin cleared his throat in a very purposeful way that Taehyung understood but you didn’t.

Tae quickly removed his hands from your body. “It smells great in here!”

“Y/n made both of our favorites!” Jimin told him, quickly getting excited again.

You did your best to avoid having to join their conversation, but after a while you could tell that Jimin was getting worried by your behavior.

Just as he was about to ask you, his phone rang with a call from Jungkook and you’d never been more grateful to the punky roommate of Jimin’s.

Jimin sounded alarmed. “Jungkook…yeah, yeah, okay. I’ll be there. Y/n…I have to go. Jungkooks at the hospital and he’s having emergency surgery and he doesn’t want to be alone.”

“Then go! I’ll be fine. I stay here alone all the time.”

Jimin hesitated.

“Jimin, go!”

“I’ll stay with her. The couch is comfortable,” Taehyung offered. “And then you won’t have to worry about anyone breaking in and killing her because I’ll scream loud enough when I die to wake the block and she can escape.”

You rolled your eyes. “No ones going to break in. Take this with you! You’ll get hungry and this is for Jungkook when he can eat again. And take one of the throw blankets so you can be comfortable.”

“Ok, Tae, protect her.” Jimin finally started moving and you basically shoved him out the door.

Then it sank in that you were alone with Taehyung.

“You don’t actually have to stay,” You told him, a little awkwardly.

He patted your chair. “Come on, foods getting cold.”

You say again, eating with your eyes on your food. Not daring to look up at him.

He was quiet for a while. “Jimin’s been worried ever since those murders. I don’t want him to worry about two things at once, so I’m gonna stay. Don’t worry, I’ll stay on the couch and try not to cause you any problems.”

You nodded.

“Are you okay, though? You don’t seem like yourself tonight. Well, you did while you were telling Jimin to go. But…Jimin said you’ve been weird all day but he didn’t know how to ask if you were okay.”

Another perfect example of how perfect he was.

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” He asked, sounding a little hurt.

You shook your head.

“Do you feel sick?”

You shook your head again.

“Then, could it be that you like me as much as I like you?”

You froze just before you shook your head. Then you looked up at him. “What?”

He grinned softly, propping his head on his hand. “Do you like me like I like you?”


	65. JHope Coffee Shop

You tucked your hair behind your ear again, stepping up to the register and trying not to look at the insanely handsome barista so that you’d be able to speak clearly.

He rang you up, flashing you a blinding grin when you did look at him. Almost teasing.

You thanked him, Hoseok, and headed toward an empty booth where you could sneak glances and yet be out of the way as you studied for an exam or worked on homework. It was your booth.

You got everything set up just so, only looking up when someone set your stuff down in the empty space you always saved for your order.

Hoseok chuckled at your surprise. “I’m going on break so I thought I’d bring it to you. Could I…maybe sit?”

You managed to smile and nod. “Sure.”

“I’m not keeping you from studying for an exam or anything?”

You shook your head. “I’m just reading through articles to figure out what I can use for my paper.”

He nodded, sitting down. “Just making sure. You’re in here a lot so I was curious.” He leaned an elbow on the table.

“About…? What I’m doing?”

He shook his head. “About you.”

You shrugged. “Not much to learn.”

He grinned. “Still. We’re basically study buddies. You study for your classes. And I study you.”

“I could take that as a really creepy comment,” You replied, smirking.

He chuckled. “If it’s a good day, you order caramel. If it’s a bad day, you order chocolate. If you’re tired, you order espresso and a full meal and then tend to drift off for a few minutes while waiting for it, so I always hold it back until it’s been at least twenty minutes. You never notice. I think you dream you’re studying.”

You felt your face and ears burn.

He chuckled. “It’s cute.”

“You’re cute,” you countered grumpily.

He laughed out loud, and kept grinning at you. “You’re beautiful. Would you want to go on a date sometime?”

You smiled and looked down at your schoolwork. “Maybe.”

“I’ll take maybe.”


	66. Yoongi: Genius Studio

You strode purposefully down the hall toward Yoongi’s studio. Genius studio. Hah.

More like idiot studio the way he was acting.

You looked at the boys, all looking tired and only slightly more hopeful now that you had arrived.

You let yourself into the studio, closing the door and studying him for a moment while he was unaware of your presence. “Pabo.”

He was completely immersed in his work, and from the looks of him, he had been at it for a long time.

You went over, turning off the screen before he registered your presence.

He blinked at the black screen, then started to freak, freezing when he saw you.

“Charge your damn phone when you’re in here,” You told him, dropping a plug and cord before turning his screen back on. “Save your work. Shut it down.”

He did as you said, looking a little scared of you. It wouldn’t last long, but you had the advantage of him being exhausted. He finished and looked up at you.

“Do you know how long you’ve been working?”

He shrugged a bit.

“Your band mates called ME to come get you because you ignored them. You’re exhausted. When was the last time you ate?”

“I’m not a child.”

“I know you’re not, that’s why I’m worried.” You dropped to sit on his lap and prevent him from escaping. You cupped his face in your hands. “Yoongi. I was worried. Do you know how scary it is to get a call from your boyfriend’s friends when they only call you if there’s an emergency?”

His gaze softened. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry anyone.”

You pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Your brain being bad?”

He shrugged, but rested his head on your shoulder.

“Come on. You need to go home. Rest.”

“But…then you…”

“I’ll meet you there and cook dinner. How about that?”

He relaxed more and nodded. “Okay.”

“Also, you’re now required to call me every morning at 10.”

He sputtered with a laughter. “What? Why?”

“So that I know you’re keeping track of time. And I’m gonna be pestering the boys to make sure you’re sleeping.”

“Why?” He laughed.

“Because I love you and want you to be healthy and happy and not exhausted.” You got up and pulled him up—not that he was resisting. He was your sweet puddle of exhausted mush that was shy because you’d cupped his face in your hands and looked him in the eyes and he was your soft honey boy.

He met your gaze again, looking tired but also happy. Really happy.

“What?” You asked.

He looked down at your hands, squeezing them. “I love you too.”

You leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Good. Now, lets get you home for nap time.”


	67. Jungkook x expecting reader

“Look!” Jungkook called out, then held up a tiny pair of suspenders. “It’s so small!”

You laughed softly. “That’s the three to six month clothing. This is the newborn size.” You pulled a different out from a gift bag.

His eyes got huge. “That’s…”

“This is premie size because mom always went early.” You pulled a different outfit out.

He took it from you so carefully. “So tiny. Our baby is going to be so tiny.”

You nodded, shifting to lean against him as he continued to carefully look at everything you had gotten at the baby shower, tearing up over a pair of baby slippers that were actually proper newborn size and holding them in his hands.

You reached up to wipe his tears away. “What’s wrong?”

He sniffed, shaking his head and then hugging your tightly. “I’m gonna be a good dad, right?”

“The best,” You whispered. “So good. So kind. You’ll have so much to teach our child.”

“But….”

You shushed him gently. “You will be the best father ever.”

He shifted to rest his forehead on your swollen stomach, hand resting where the baby had been kicking earlier.

You ran your fingers through his hair, smiling when the baby kicked. “If nothing else, you’ll be the best lullaby singer ever.”

His arms tightened around you.

“I mean, I can imagine your band members might make good dads, after all they raised you…” you said, trying to draw him out.

He huffed and moved his hand when he saw the baby kicking in a different spot. “I’ll be a better dad than the hyungs.”

“Hmmm, I don’t know.”

“I will!” He said, looking up, then blinking in embarrassment when he saw what you’d done. He huffed again. “I love you.”

“I love you. That’s how I know you’ll be a great father.” You kissed him carefully. “Now, it’s your turn to make dinner.”

He nodded, smiling softly. “I got some recipes from my mom to try.”

You nodded. “Ok. I’m good with whatever you want to cook.”

He kissed you as he got up. “Love you.”


	68. VMIN x Reader: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hybrid boys. taehyung and jimin are so close they're basically soul mates, but when jimin starts getting serious with a cute hybrid reader hes not sure if hes more jealous of you or jimin?

“TaeTae, I think I want to ask her to move in together. We’d move into her place so you don’t have to deal with us,” Jimin spoke softly, gaze still fixed on the screen despite the fact that a few seconds ago they’d been doing improv scenes.

Taehyung finished killing Jimin, still stunned. He should have known better than to drop a subtle tease about the cutie Jimin was dating. “You’re that serious about her?”

“Yes. I thought you liked her?” Jimin sounded hurt.

“I do!” Taehyung quickly amended. He liked her a little too much, just the same as he liked Jimin a little too much. It was all so complex and perplexing. “She’s great, I love her almost as much as I love you. And she cooks better than both of us, too.”

Jimin nodded slowly. “Do you think I’m moving too fast?”

“I…I don’t know,” Taehyung replied, looking at the screen again. “I just…I was just surprised. I don’t want to lose my favorite roommate, either.”

Jimin smiled. “That’s been the hardest part about all of this. I want to be with her, but I can’t imagine leaving you. Maybe I should just hold off for a while. Or talk to her about the next steps.”

Taehyung felt like he might die. “When do you see her next?”

“Uh,” Jimin glanced at his phone, then hopped up in a panic, “Quick! Help me clean!”

Taehyung spring into action to help, both doing their best to make the apartment more presentable to the cute little cheetah-hybrid that was on her way over.

Jimin was then taking a shower while Taehyung lit a candle and opened the windows to try and improve the smell. Not that it was a bad smell, they did clean fairly regularly, but he didn’t want any bad smell in there to catch her attention.

She arrived only a couple minutes after Jimin had hopped into the shower, so Taehyung was forced to watch her adorable expressions while he chatted with her to pass the time until their leopard friend came back.

Taehyung had just made her laugh when she suddenly squished his cheeks in a really cute way.

“Silly tiger,” She giggled out, then went and sat on the couch. “So, how long did you two have once he realized I was on my way over?”

“Forty minutes,” He answered, grinning because he couldn’t help it.

“Impressive cleaning skills, props to you both. Jiminie!”

Jimin grinned and practically collapsed on her to hug her and plant a kiss on her lips.

And Taehyung wasn’t sure who he was more jealous of.


	69. VMIN x Reader: Part 2

She purred, head tucked under Jimin’s chin.

He sighed happily squeezing y/n. “Sorry I forgot about tonight.”

Y/n giggled. “It’s fine. It’s not like we had major plans. Just chilling and watching movies with Tae. Maybe play some games. Or watch you two murder each other in a video game. Whatever. I just wanted to be close to you.”

Taehyung both wanted to melt at her inclusion of him and gag at how…affectionate they were. He wanted to snuggle with them. He wanted to touch both of them separately. And together. He wanted to be pampered by both of them.

She suddenly let out a squeak, and hit Jimin who started laughing.

Tae felt himself scowl, but tried his best to wipe it from his face.

But she noticed. Of course she did. She was quick, she was a cheetah.

She put some space between herself and Jimin. “Were you guys playing a game before your frantic cleaning spree?”

“We were,” Jimin answered, not having noticed. “Can I get you some water first?”

“Please?”

“And my sweatshirt?”

She grinned up at him. “Of course.”

He laughed and kissed her nose before going back to the room.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” she apologized quietly, earnestly, as soon as Jimin was out of earshot.

He shook his head quickly. “Sorry, no, I was just…I like cuddling and I’m not used to….”

She smiled so softly. “Silly tiger. Come on over. I don’t mind.” She slid over so there was space for him.

He hesitated.

Her tail flicked playfully, and she hopped to her feet and came over to him, sitting beside him instead. “You’re right, we can see the tv better on this couch.”

He tensed, surprised.

Jimin came back in and gave her a quizzical look.

“TaeTae looked lonely,” She answered easily. “And we can see the tv better from here.”

Jimin just nodded, smiling. “Okay.”

Taehyung was surprised at how easily his best friend gave in. Almost like she’d given him a signal or something.

What was even more surprising was when Jimin moved Tae so that he was in the middle, he basically sprawled across both of them.

She smiled and curled so she was leaning against Tae, hand stroking Jimin’s hair as he picked out a movie.

And Taehyung wasn’t really sure whether he should be confused or just accept it and be completely thrilled.


	70. Jinkook x reader: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is dating Jin but usually smothers jungkook in affection, so when she moves on to smother jin in affection instead, kook is just kind of pouty. Like what bout me? Am I not the baby? Why am I not being babied?

“Aigoo,” You finished, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Cutie.”

Jungkook grinned up at you.

You smoothed his hair again before skipping over to your boyfriend, Jin, sitting on his lap and starting to fuss over him.

He relaxed and let you smother him, something you didn’t normally do around the other boys but you knew he enjoyed when he was stressed. And Jungkook was always getting smothered so why should your actual boyfriend not be doted on and spoiled by you?

“H-hey,” Jungkook complained.

You ignored him as you pressed kisses to Jins face and murmured praises, fingers stretching along his shoulders.

“Stop that,” Jungkook protested, whining a little. “He’s hyung, he doesn’t need that.”

“And you do?” you asked, definitely not stopping as you got up to get Jin the water he wanted. “I’m pretty sure I’m allowed to dote on my boyfriend.”

“Yeah she is,” Jin agreed, smiling.

Jungkook caught you by the arm. “No. She’s my noona, and I’m the baby. She’s supposed to baby me.”

“Who said I was babying him? I was showering him with affection.”

“Sounds the same,” he pouted.

“One big difference, I don’t kiss you on the lips. Or touch you the way I touch him.”

“Thank goodness for that,” Jin added, coming over and pulling you mostly away from Jungkook, aside from your wrist which Jungkook kept hold of.

Jungkooks gaze lowered. “I want kisses too,” he muttered.

You and Jin exchanged knowing looks.

“Jungkook? Close your eyes,” You instructed.

He looked up, eyes huge, and vulnerable.

“Close your eyes,” You said again, softly, placing your hands on his jaw.

He did.

You leaned in and kissed him lightly, pressing another one on his lips right away then moving so Jin could peck his lips as well, just as Jungkooks eyes opened.

“Later, baby!” You giggled and followed Jin out of the waiting room.

Leaving a blushing Jungkook scrambling to follow you.


	71. Jinkook x Reader: Part 2

The two of you ducked into a closet and heard Jungkook go running past.

“Noona? Hyung?! No fair!” He called, continuing to run down the hall.

“Told you he was in love with us,” You whispered.

Jin kissed you. “He’s coming back this way. How far are we going?”

“Oh, I think we should take him home,” you said, grinning.

“Ok, split up?”

You nodded. “Leave him to me.” Then you peeked out.

“Noona! Wait!”

You grinned and ran, making sure he was following, leading him down to the parking lot eventually and hopping into the car that Seokjin pulled up in.

Jungkook froze in the doorway.

You looked back. “You coming or not?”

Relief filled his face and he hurried to hop into the backseat. “Why did you run?”

“Need to have fun somehow,” you replied, grinning. “Besides, you seemed to need to expel some nervous energy. Now when we get home we can take a nice nap.”

“W-we?”

“Of course, I don’t kiss just anyone you know,” You said proudly. “And I definitely don’t let my boyfriend kiss just anybody.”

Jungkook made a soft sound.

You turned to smile softly at him. “Don’t worry, baby. We’ll take care of you when we get home and make it up to you.”

Jungkook turned a bit red.

All of you were quiet for the rest of the ride, and the trip up the elevator to the apartment.

But once all of you were into the apartment, you took Jungkook’s hand and led him back to the bedroom. You went into Jins closet and pulled out some pajamas, handing them over to Jungkook.

Jin guided Jungkook to the bathroom, and told him to take a hot shower.

The two of you then made dinner, getting comfortable in turns.

Jungkook came out shyly, hair blow-dried as Jin probably instructed.

You guided him over and made sure he ate until he was full, his sleepy smile warming your heart.

“Come on, Jungkookie. Let’s get some sleep,” Jin said, hugging his maknae. “Been a long day.”

Jungkook easily complied, smiling at both of you.

You pet his hair while the three of you lay cuddled in bed. “Better?”

He nodded. “Best.”


	72. Yoonjin x Reader Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a drabble where hybrid reader has a baby from a past relationship and whenever she brings baby to work (bighit) the boys always wanna just snuggle and huff and purr and scent the both them? Like he cant even control himself, Jin or yoongi please?!!

You settled your baby in the office, making sure he was settled with his sippy-cup and magic markers before turning to your computer to pull up today’s work. You were grateful that your job allowed you to bring him in on the days he wasn’t in daycare, which for you was as often as possible because you felt very strongly that a kitten should be with his parents as much as possible.

And because you had your own office and could keep to yourself, he didn’t bug the other employees which made things even easier for you to bring him.

Not to mention everyone loved your adorable kitten. He had made friends with everyone, including the artists that worked at BigHit, being cutely polite but extremely outgoing.

He had BTS wrapped around his finger, and you were both proud of your son’s confidence and terrified that you were raising a monster who would use his cuteness and charm in a plot for world domination.

Then again, he got upset when you killed a spider you found in his room and cried because it was alive and now it’s not.

You looked up at the knock on your office door, smiling when you saw Jin excitedly peeking in with a less excited looking Yoongi behind him. “Come on in. Kitten, look who’s here to see you?”

Your baby looked up and grinned so big he fell over as he tried to get up.

Jin caught him before he could bonk his head, scooping him up with a purr and nuzzling him. Scenting him.

Normally you would have a problem with other people scenting your baby, but having the boys scent him gave him another level of safety and happiness. He would wear the scented sweater to the daycare as a shield, and he didn’t questions about where his father was.

And you didn’t get hit on by single dads.

Not to mention Yoongi was basically a super-hero to your little kitten, and Seokjin his chosen mentor on the path of becoming a superhero like Yoongi.

It was both a game between the three of them, and something completely serious.

Yoongi pulled his chair over and handed you the “reason” they came to see you.

You looked over it briefly, but set it aside for after they left.

“He’s so confident, I hope he never loses that,” Yoongi commented, purring with a quiet smile. “I hope I can be more like him.”

You smiled as well, letting him subtly scent you on your wrist and hand.

Jin was wearing your favorite scarf to impart his scent on it.

And yeah.

Friday’s were your favorite days, especially since it brought certain cats around to your office.


	73. Undefined LI: Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and LI are married and get one of them gets hired to the office where the other works. Everyone knows they're married because of the rings on their fingers, but they don't know MC and LI are married to each other. They get caught holding hands at one point (or the like) so their coworkers mistakenly think they're cheating on their spouses. Their coworkers try to convince them to stop cheating and MC/LI end up having a laugh.

You paused. “Wow, everyone is here. What’s exactly is going on?”

You friend stopped you where you stood, beside your husband.

“This is an intervention,” Another coworker answered.

“For who?” Your husband asked, frowning.

“You.”

You turned to him. “What’d you do this time?”

“No, for both of you,” The coworker corrected as your husband shrugged. “We know you to have been having an affair and it can’t go on. You’re both married, you should be more loyal to your spouses and we’re concerned about your well-being.”

You stared for a moment, then turned and met your husband’s gaze.

He was wide-eyed.

Then you both burst out laughing. Long, hard laughter that made your eyes tear up and your sides hurt.

“She is my wife,” Your husband finally hooted, immediately lost to laughter after ward.

You laughed and hugged your friend. “Thank you for being concerned. But really, we’re married to each other. We just didn’t say anything because we didn’t want to risk our jobs.”

“Oh!”

Your husband chuckled and kissed your cheek as he put his arm around your shoulders. “Thanks for worrying about us, guys.”


	74. hybrid Jinkook x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

You sneezed after something furry flicked across your face.

“Bless you,” One of them whispered.

You grumbled, reaching out blindly with grabby-hands. “Make it up to me.”

Both quickly wrapped you in their arms, nuzzles from Jungkook and cute little kisses from Jin.

A fluffy tail flicked across and rested on your legs, shielding you from the cool air so you could rest comfortably.

Bunny ears rested against your neck.

You sighed happily in the arms of your boys, your fluffy boys.

“So cute,” Jungkook said adoringly, his gaze burning into you.

You hummed happily.

“Our beautiful, y/n,” Jin added, peppering your face with feathery kisses.

You squirmed a bit. “No teasing, cuddling.”

“But both is so much better,” Jungkook whispered, moving so that Jin’s tail was covering him as well. “You’re so cute when you’re pouty and getting cuddled.”

“Or we could tease you, baby,” You said pointedly, peeking out at him.

He turned red, pressing his face into your neck to hide it.

You and Jin grinned at each other.

Jin pressed a kiss to your lips. “Let’s nap, my babies.”

You sighed happily. “Okay, baby.”

Jungkook giggled. “We can’t all be babies.”

“Sure we can,” Jin yawned, hugging onto both of you. “We’ll just come up with a schedule of who’s the baby when.”

“And it’s y/n right now?”

“Definitely,” Seokjin said, joining Jungkook’s cuddling and nuzzling. “Because she’s our sweetest baby.”


	75. Namjoon Domestic

You giggled and nodded. “Good job, Joonie. That’s the perfect thickness for the slices.”

He grinned.

You gasped and turned up the music. “I love this song!” You immediately started singing along and dancing as much as you could as you stirred the onions.

He sang with you, enjoying the way you got excited about it.

You kept cooking, singing instructions to him.

He was grinning, so brightly as he watched you. “I love you.”

You laughed and kept cooking, your favorite song having ended. “I love cooking with you.”

“Even if I’m not that good?”

“You try and I appreciate the help,” you answered. “You get better every time. Can you open the broth for me?”

He did, careful as he brought it to you.

You added it to the pot, and then put on the lid, lowering the heat. You turned and wrapped your arms around his neck. “That dinner you made us last Friday was great, and you have no idea how proud I am of you.”

“It wasn’t great, but thank you.” Namjoon got all blushy and you kissed his dimple just because you could. “You’re my favorite person.”

“Good, you’re my favorite and only person.” You pressed a kiss to his lips. “Thanks for marrying me.”

He grinned at you. “Best decision I’ve ever made.”


	76. Hybrid!Beomgyu x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kkyu Kkyu request, please?! Hybrid bear Beomgyu x reader movie cuddle fluff and popcorn fight? 🥰🤎🤍" Here's to you, Littlegreybyrd. Hope you like it!

You tugged the blanket a little. “You’re hogging it!”

“Am not,” Beomgyu shot back, tugging it as well with a cute growl. “You’re hogging it.”

“Don’t growl at me, little bear!” You tugged again.

“Don’t call me little bear!” He tugged back, obviously suppressing a grin.

But his tugging on the blanket tossed the popcorn bowl so that it spilled over onto you.

You gasped in disbelief, then threw a handful at him.

He laughed and threw some back, then both of you were scrambling to throw more popcorn at each other.

You ran away from him, ducking behind the chair as you started laughing. "I shall avenge his ignorance of you, movie!"

"You started it!"

You laughed and popped up to toss more popcorn at him.

But soon he made it around and tackled you, kissing your forehead after pinning you down. “Gotcha!”

You giggled more, reaching up to tug on his cute bear ears. “And what do you think is your prize?”

“Isn’t this a honey-trap? I’m expecting something sweet,” He said with a grin, then leaned down and kissed you sweetly. Your honey bear.


	77. Bear!Beomgyu Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hybrid bear Kkyu Kkyu picks reader up from work? Romantic walk and coffee on way home? Hand holding is a must, also Kkyu being hyper." -Littlegreybyrd

You smiled when you saw him waiting for you outside of your work, running over to him and hugging him. “Hi!”

He laughed and hugged you back. “Hi. How was work?”

“Ugh. How was your day?”

He shrugged, and starting filling you in on his day as the two of you walked the roundabout path home. He was hyper, bouncing a bit and talking really fast, and definitely protesting when—as you ordered at the cafe the two of you loved—you ordered him a decaffeinated beverage. 

“Honey bear,” You said gently. “You’re practically vibrating. Your tail is vibrating. You’re going to scare people if you get more caffeine.”

He huffed, but still seemed pretty happy with what you had ordered him.

The evening was deepening, the sky gorgeous, and the two of you kept getting closer and closer. You wrapped your arm in his, resting your head against it. “This is my favorite part of the day.”

“Walking home?”

“Being with you,” You corrected softly. “Which I suppose involves walking home.”

He kissed your head, smiling softly. “I’m really happy I have you.”

You nodded. “Okay, now, go do some running before we get home. You’re still vibrating.”

He scrunched his nose and handed you his drink. “I’m only doing this because I don’t want you to get frustrated tonight.”

“Thank you.”

He ran off, and you watched him, taking a seat on the bench. You really loved your bear.


	78. Hoseok: Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobi teaching reader to dance-- Requested by Littlegreybyrd

Hoseok laughed, which wouldn’t be a problem if you weren’t trying to seriously learn something. You definitely didn’t want stern, dance-leader J-hope. That was a little too scary.

But you didn’t want him laughing at your attempts either.

“Left, step left,” He chortled, doubling over.

You folded your arms and did as he said, trying to glare and not smile because it was almost impossible not to smile when he was obviously enjoying himself.

He gasped for breath, pushing himself back to his feet and coming over.

You stepped away from him poutily. “No, you’re just making fun of me.”

He sputtered, trying not burst out in fresh laughter. “I’m not making fun of you.”

“You’re laughing at me as we speak,” You objected squeakily.

Which just made him die laughing.

“We’re so not learning to salsa together if you’re going to be like this,” You muttered. “Fine. I get it. No dancing for me.”

He quickly snatched you back to him, hugging you from behind as he tried to calm down. “No, you’re doing well! I promise, you just looked funny doing that one move.”

“The one you said wasn’t supposed to look like an Ostrich attack?”

You could feel him trying to hold down his laughter at your reference. “Yeah. That one. It’s just…not right for you. So, we’ll change it.”

You let him guide you through some of the steps, and you thought you were doing pretty well, but you could see he was still mostly amused. Slightly more serious since he could tell you were on the verge of feeling hurt. Gloriously hands-on.

You didn’t get much better, but at least there were no more Ostrich references.

“Better,” He said, after the fiftieth time doing a very simple routine. Then he kissed you on the lips briefly. “Sorry I laughed at you.”

“You better be,” You murmured, then hugged him and let him sway you both back and forth in a dance that took no skill and yet was arguably the best dancing ever.


	79. FoxHybrid!Yeonjun hide&seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hybrid fox Yeonjun/reader playing hide and seek in park" request by Littlegreybyrd

You peered up the slide, then kept moving around, searching for Yeonjun. Hide and seek with only two people was harder, but also interesting in a way, and your playful boyfriend was determined to always beat you.

But you had an advantage.

You snatched his tail, releasing when he yelped in surprise. “Found you.”

He glared at his tail. “Traitor.”

“Hey, you’re the one who forgot to hide it.” You skipped away.

He quickly caught up with you. “Best 7 out of 10?”

You sighed, stopping and folding your arms. “How about you just admit defeat and I’ll give you kisses while you make me dinner?”

He bounced a little in frustration. “But I want to eat your cooking.”

“Then pick a game you can actually win,” You answered, rolling your eyes. “I always beat you at hide and seek because you always forget your tail.”

“But…but….” His eyes darted around as he tried to think of some sort of way to get his way.

“Nope, better decide on a menu before we get to the store!” You chirped happily, leading him toward the market near your shared apartment.

Your pouty fox just mumbled about it not being fair.


	80. Taehyun arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Taehyun winning a big prize at the arcade for reader (he cutely won all the games in a contest, always while screaming in tiny)" request by Littlegreybyrd

Taehyun had been playing this game for a while, completely focused on it.

You understood that it could be easy to get distracted from the reason he was at the arcade in the first place, namely the fact that this was supposed to be a date. You let him be distracted though. He’d been under enough stress lately that you figured it was good for him to unwind.

He won again, shouting happily while shaking his fists in victory. Then he quickly collected the tickets and raced toward the prize counter.

You blinked in surprise, then followed him over, wondering if he had truly forgotton about you being there.

“The dragon,” Taehyun said firmly, slapping his tickets down on the counter.

The worker ran the tickets through, handing a few back to Taehyun. “Blue, Green, or Purple.”

“Blue,” Taehyun answered.

You watched, confused, as the worker got the big, blue dragon down and passed it over to Taehyun.

Taehyun took it, though it was almost half as big as him, and rushed over to you with a big grin. “Y/n!”

You smiled at his joy. “Taehyun!”

He held it out to you. “I won it for you!”

You grinned and took it, hugging it then leaned to kiss him on the cheek. “I love it.”


End file.
